Destiny Calls
by Dee80
Summary: The phone rings. All you hear is panic through the phone. What happens when someone from your past reaches out for you help? Can you go back? And how is going to affect your life now? Kelly Taylor is about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Washington DC……_

Brandon walked into the busy city bar, quickly scanning the room for his girlfriend. He spotted her in a quiet corner booth and walked over to her, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"_How was your day_?" she asked sincerely, knowing it had been a rough week for him. Brandon had been following a big story for some time now, and it was beginning to take a toll on him. They both had busy work lives- Brandon was focused on politics and Susan was following current events around the world. The two had found their way back to each other two years ago when they met up unexpectedly at a political event. _Their relationship was strong_, Susan thought to herself, but she felt as though it wasn't progressing as quickly as she had hoped. The couple was planning a vacation back to the west coast next month and Susan thought to herself that the trip may define their relationship as they visit with family and friends.

"_I'm about done with my piece- should be ready for print in the next couple of days,"_ Brandon told her. The couple had a quiet dinner and Brandon went back to Susan's house that night.

"_I'm really looking forward to our trip. It'll be nice to see everyone," _Susan said_. "I can't believe your sister has a baby."_

Brandon smiled. It had been a big year for his sister. She moved away from London and was doing the bicoastal thing- part of her time in New York and part in LA. A couple months ago she had become a mother, adopting a beautiful little girl named Abigail from China. Brandon could hardly believe his niece was ten months old now. She had the same spunk and determination as Brenda. Come to think of it, all of his friends had become parents. David and Donna had a baby girl. Who could believe that Steve Sanders was now the father of three girls. And then there was Kelly. Brandon thought back to the child that they had lost. He was truly happy for Kelly when he heard she had a son. He had never met Sammy, but heard he was just like his mother. It was difficult for Brandon to think of Kelly and Dylan having a child together and then Dylan moving away from his family. Brandon had never been able to fathom that idea.

_Back in LA….._

Kelly sat in her Adirondack chair on the front porch, sipping a glass of wine. A car pulled into the driveway and Brenda walked up the front steps.

"_Hey, what took you so long?" _Kelly asked.

"_Abby was pitching a fit and didn't want to go down. I didn't want to leave Adrianna with her screaming like that," _Brenda said. _"Where's Sam?"_

"_He's asleep. And Silver's out with Annie. Want some wine?" _she asked, pouring some in a glass.

"_Sure. Hey, I got an email from my brother today. He and Susan are coming for a visit in a few weeks."_

Kelly hadn't seen Brandon in over four years. Her stomach fluttered a little, hearing the news of his trip. It would be good to see him. He had never met Sammy, but he always asked about him and would send him gifts at Christmas and his birthday. It would be hard to see him with Susan. Kelly always had liked her and thought they made a cute couple. There was just something inside of her that yearned for Brandon. Kelly always had the "_what ifs" _in the back of her mind. _What if we hadn't lost the baby? What if we had gotten married? What if I had followed him out to DC?_ Kelly shook the thoughts out of her head. She had Sammy now, and never would want to take that back. He was a gorgeous little boy that deserved the best. Kelly was going to make sure of that- with or without his father.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm clock went off early that morning- 5:30am to be exact. Brandon unwrapped his arms from around Susan and turned the music off. Susan squirmed a bit, still half-asleep. "_Go back to sleep, Keats,"_ he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. Forty-five minutes later, Brandon was on the metro. He wanted to get to the office early and finish his article. Brandon looked around the train- it was bout two-thirds full, mostly businessmen and women headed for work. Brandon leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

_It would be nice to see Brenda. Even though she was living in the states again, he still hadn't been able to meet up with her much. He'd seen her a couple months before when she had brought the baby home and visited their parents, who had just settled into Atlanta. Now Brenda was settled in to the life of motherhood and working as a single mother. He heard that Kelly had been a big help to Brenda. It was nice to know that they were getting along. _

Brandon's thoughts were interrupted as he heard someone scream from another metro car. Several young men rushed past Brandon and exited out the back of the metro car. Not giving much thought to it, Brandon stood up and gathered his coat and briefcase as the metro neared the station. He saw lights ahead at the station, but the metro wasn't slowing down. _"What's going on?" _ he heard someone say. _"We're not stopping!" _someone else stated in a panicked voice. The impact was so great it sent everyone in the train flying through the air. For Brandon, the world just went black.

Susan's work cell started ringing at 6:45am. _It's too early_ she thought to herself, as she silenced the ring. A few minutes later, it rang again. By the third call, Susan answered. _"Hello?" _she mumbled. _Great, it's my boss, _she thought, only half listening to what he was saying. _"There has been a subway accident on the blue line. Several guys beat and stabbed the driver, leaving no one in control of the Metrorail. The train went straight through the station and collided with another rail as it was switching tracks. I need you to go cover the story." _As Susan sat up in bed, her mind finally clicked. _"Oh my God, Brandon," _she said out loud. Susan closed her cell phone as her boss continued talking to her. She checked the clock again- 6:58am. He should be walking into the office about now. She reached for her cell phone and frantically dialed his number. _Damn it Brandon, answer your phone, _she thought as his voicemail came on. She tried the number again, with the same result.


	3. Chapter 3

I_ hope everyone is enjoying the story. We will find out what happens to Brandon real soon. I know the chapters are short- I just don't want to give away too much. The story is going to start moving along in the next chapter. Some more characters will become involved and you'll find out how K & D will fit into all of this. Enjoy!_

Two hours later, Susan made it down to the Chronicle. The traffic had been backed up for miles. There were no subways in operation. The streets were swamped with people. There were an estimated one hundred forty-one people reportedly on the metro when it crashed. Susan took the elevator to the fifth floor. The doors opened at the fifth floor and Susan ran to the receptionist. "Heather, is Brandon in?" she asked. " I haven't seen him this morning. Let me check his desk," the receptionist replied. Susan saw Brandon's co-worker, Ted. "Ted, have you seen Brandon this morning?" "No, I've been trying to call his cell. We have a meeting in five minutes," Ted said. "He took the metro this morning," Susan whispered with panic in her voice. Ted saw how frightened Susan was and tried to console her. " You know, he's probably fine. I'm sure he's trying to help other people and he just can't get away right now to check in. You know how Brandon is. He won't leave anyone behind."

A newscast came on in the lobby area. Everyone watched as emergency workers, firemen and policemen worked the scene. Stretcher after stretcher appeared on the screen as workers rushed the victims to area hospitals. "I've got to get to the hospital," Susan replied, rushing out of the office. "But Susan, wait. You don't even know which hospital!" she heard Ted yell behind her.

Cindy and Jim Walsh had been trying to reach their son on the phone for the last hour. They were both getting anxious when they also tried him at hoe and the office. "Darn it, why didn't I get her number?" Cindy said under her breath. Brandon and Susan had been dating for about two years. Both Jim and Cindy liked Susan, but they quietly both had a feeling it wasn't going to be a lifetime commitment. "I just don't know what to do. I can't find Susan's number anywhere!" What about Brenda? She may have it," Jim replied. "I just don't want to worry her quite yet." "Cindy, we have to call her. She's going to hear about it on the news in a couple hours." "You're right," Cindy said as she dialed Brenda's number.

Brenda picked up the phone on the first ring. She didn't want Abby to wake up- it was only 5:30am. "Hello?" Brenda murmured. "I'm sorry sweetie, it's mom." "What's wrong?" Brenda said as she sat up in bed, hearing the worry in her mom's voice. "Is it Dad?" "No sweetie, listen. Do you have Susan's number by chance?" "Yeah, why?" she said suspiciously. "Something wrong with Brandon?" "I don't know Brenda. We can't get a hold of him. There was a metro crash this morning." "Oh my god, was he on the train?" "We're not sure sweetie. I'm sure he's fine." Brenda ran to her desk and grabbed her address book. She gave her mom Susan's cell number and Cindy promised to call with any news.

Panic began to overcome Brenda when she got off the phone with her parents. She didn't know what to do. _Wait by the phone? Book a flight to DC? Who would watch Abby?_ Brenda picked up the phone and tried Brandon. After fifteen minutes of trying, she began to sob.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, I lied. I thought this would be a longer chapter, but it didn't happen. I just hadn't updated in a week, so I wanted to get something out to you guys. I'll start pulling the story together in the coming chapters and you'll find out the scoop on B/K and a possible B/D._

Kelly was in the kitchen grabbing a cup of coffee when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kel, it's me."

"Morning Brenda. You're up early."

"Kelly, I need your help," Brenda replied, trying to hold her emotions in.

"What's wrong?" Kelly stated, hearing a sense of urgency in Brenda's voice.

Brenda reiterated as much information as she knew about the accident. Kelly slowly lowered herself onto the kitchen barstool, taking the information in. By now, Brenda was in tears.

"I need to go find him. Can you watch the baby for a few days?"

"Absolutely, whatever you need," Kelly replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. Kelly hung up the phone and sat in silence for a few minutes. There had been so many times that Brandon had been there for her- the fire, the shooting, her miscarriage. He had been by her side through it all. There was nothing more that Kelly wanted to do, but to be there for Brandon in return. But Brandon had Susan now- he didn't need her. As her emotions overcame her, Kelly put her face in the palms of her hands and cried.

Two hours later, Brenda dropped Abigail off at Kelly's. Neither Brenda nor Kelly could really look at each other. They were so overcome with grief. Brenda kissed her baby girl and promised to call with any news.

Susan rushed into the emergency room at Georgetown University Medical Center. It was the third hospital she had been to that morning. The emergency room was jammed with people. Susan checked the nurses station.

"Excuse me, can you tell me if Brandon Walsh has been brought in? He was in the subway accident."

"Let me check, ma'm. We are still trying to ID victims. Please have a seat and I'll let you know."

Susan sat in a nearby chair and checked her watch. The Walsh family would be here soon- Brandon's parents were flying in from Atlanta and Brenda was on her way from LA. A young man in scrubs walked up to Susan.

"Excuse me, are you here for Brandon Walsh?"

Susan abruptly stood up in her chair. "Yes, is he alright?"

"Mr. Walsh was brought in a couple hours ago. He's still in surgery."

"How bad is it?" Susan asks, not really wanting to hear any bad news. The tears rolled down her cheeks.

"He's in critical condition. He lost a lot of blood. He was found with a steel rod in his chest and a very bad injury to one of his legs. I'll show you to the OR waiting room and let the doctor know you are here."

Susan called Brandon's parents when she got to the waiting room. About an hour later, Jim and Cindy Walsh arrived at the hospital, followed shortly thereafter by Brenda. Cindy gave Brenda a tight hug when she arrived. Both mother and daughter held each other for several minutes before easing their hold.

"Where's the baby?" Cindy whispered in Brenda's ear.

"Kelly's going to keep her a few days," Brenda replied, with a sad smile on her face.

Everybody in the room turned their heads as the surgeon entered the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the comments. I've got my ideas together on Brandon and Kelly, so that should come together pretty easily in the next few chapters. Enjoy!_

"Brandon Walsh?" the surgeon questioned.

"Yes!" Jim exclaimed. "We're his family." Jim looked desperately for answers on his son.

"I'm Dr. McIntosh. I've bee attending to Mr. Walsh."

"How is he?" Cindy asked.

"Mr. Walsh is in critical condition at this time. He is being transferred to the intensive care unit."

"How bad is he?" Susan asked with tears in her eyes.

"A metal rod impaled your son in the chest, collapsing a lung. "The rod has been removed, but Brandon is on a ventilator to help him breathe. His left leg was also crushed. We've put two rods in his leg."

"Is he going to be okay?" Brenda questioned.

"At this time, I'm concerned about his loss of oxygen. We'll know more when he wakes up. His blood pressure has also been low."

"When can we see him?" Jim asks.

"He's on his way to the ICU now. His room is 936. The nurses will let you in. I don't expect him to wake up for a few days though."

"Thank you doctor," Jim replies. The family gathers their belongings and heads to the elevator.

Visitors on the intensive care unit are only allowed to visit one at a time. Cindy Walsh goes in first, followed by Jim, Brenda and then Susan. As Susan enters the room, she gasps. Brandon has a tube coming out of his mouth. His entire face is bruised and his eyes are swollen shut. Susan holds Brandon's hand and kisses it.

"I'm here, Brandon," she whispers.

The Walsh family sits in the waiting room as Susan visits with Brandon. Brenda's cell phone rings and she sees Kelly's name appear on the screen.

"Hey Kel."

"How's he doing?"

"He's in intensive care. A metal rod impaled his chest and his leg was crushed. He's on a ventilator. The doctor is worried about his blood pressure and the amount of time he was without oxygen," Brenda replied, as she began crying.

"I'm so sorry Bren. Anything I can do?" Kelly asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Brenda wiped away the tears rolling down her face. "Not right now. How's my Abbey doing?" Brenda asked, changing the subject.

Kelly looked into the living room as Sammy and Abbey played. "She's doing fine. Sam is making silly faces at her."

Brenda heard Abby laugh in the background. "Thank you so much Kelly."

"Not a problem. Give your parents a hug for me and give Brandon my love."

"I will. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Brenda."

"Bye."

Kelly put Sammy and Abigail in the bathtub. "Mommy, how long's Abby staying with us?" Sammy asks as he pours water on his head.

"I'm not sure, Sam. Uncle Brandon is really sick and aunt Brenda needs to be with him right now."

"That's okay, mom. I like having her here."

Kelly puts the kids to bed and gives Silver a kiss as she watches TV in the living room. "I'm going to go read in bed," Kelly tells Silver.

"You okay Kel?" Silver asks.

"Yeah," Kelly answers.

"Cause I know you and Brandon have a long history together. You've been through a lot. This can't be easy."

"No, of course it's not. But Brandon's got Susan now. I can't think like that. He got his family with him. I'm here if they need me. I'm going to bed now. Night Silver," Kelly responds as she walks upstairs to her bedroom.

Kelly closes the bedroom door. The tears start to flow down her cheeks. Kelly opens the top drawer of her nightstand and takes out a picture of her and Brandon. She looks at the picture for a few minutes.

_Please get better Brandon. I don't know what I would do without you. You've made me a better person- a better mother. I regret the day I didn't marry you. But I have Sam now, and I don't regret that. I just wish he had been our child together. I think about it everyday- what if Sam was your son._

Kelly put the picture back in the drawer. She went into her bathroom and washed her face, brushed her teeth. Kelly changed into her pajamas. Before she turned the light off, she opened the drawer and looked at the picture again.

_If you need me, Brandon, I'll be there. Just let me know._

Kelly kissed the picture and put it in the drawer and turned off the light.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days passed with little improvement. The Walsh family and Susan stayed by Brandon's side day and night. He had lost a lot of blood, which had contributed to his low blood pressure, and that was slightly improving. But he was becoming dependent on his ventilator to breathe. The doctors had tried once to extubate him, but he could not breathe on his own, and the tube had to be put back in. It was a difficult time for the Walsh's. There was no explanation for why Brandon had not woken up yet.

Brenda sat in Brandon's living room staring at the TV. It was eleven am and her parents were at the hospital with Brandon. Susan had stayed with Brandon the night before and Brenda was going to go later in the afternoon to visit with Brandon. It had been difficult to see her brother in such a vulnerable state. She needed someone to talk to. Brenda dialed Kelly. It was early in the morning, but Brenda was pretty sure her little girl had gotten Kelly up already. Brenda had never been away from Abby for so long. She had called every night to check on her daughter and knew that she was in good hands with Kelly. Brenda and Kelly's relationship had been like a rollercoaster ride throughout the years. Some days they were best friends and other days they were like enemies. But Brenda could never thank Kelly enough for caring for her brother and daughter like she did.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kel."

"Brenda. How are things going?"

"There's no change. We got the flowers you sent. My parents send their love."

"Well if there is anything else I can do, just let me know."

Brenda looked to the floor. Tears began forming in her eyes. "I miss him, Kel. We've grown apart since I left Beverly Hills. Brandon was my best friend growing up. I don't want to lose him."

"I know, Bren. You're not going to lose him. Brandon is strong. He's going to pull through." Kelly said the words, but she wasn't sure she believed them. She was as worried as everyone else about losing Brandon.

Kelly hesitated a moment, but asked, "How's Susan doing?"

"She stayed with him last night. She's pretty much in a daze, like everyone else. We just can't believe this is happening." Brenda heard a squeal on the other side of the phone. "Is that my baby girl?"

"Yeah. She woke me up bright and early this morning. You never told me she can crawl out of a crib already."

"She did what?" Brenda exclaimed.

Kelly chuckled. "I put her crib in my room so she wouldn't wake Sam or Silver. Last night she snuck out of her crib and tried crawling into bed with me. It was no use, so I let her sleep in the bed with me. Sorry!"

Brenda smiled to herself. "I guess I'm in trouble now."

"Yes you are. She's had me up since 5:30 this morning."

Brenda grimaced. "I miss her so much. Sorry it's been longer than I thought that you would have to keep her."

"Brenda, please. It's not a problem. It's actually been really nice having a baby in the house again. She has been asking for her mama, though."

The woman chatted a few minutes later and then hung up the phone. Brenda got ready to head to the hospital. Kelly got ready to start her day.

Two days later….

Brenda sat in Brandon's hospital room. It was 2am, but Brenda couldn't sleep. Brandon was still on the ventilator, but his stats were improving the doctors were going to try to extubate him again the next day. It was a late, but Brenda hadn't checked on Abby that day and decided to give Kelly a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Silver. It's Brenda."

"Hey. How are things going?"

"Pretty much the same. Is Kelly there?"

"Yeah she's on the front porch. She's had a bad evening. Let me go get her."

Kelly came to the phone a minute later.

"Hey Brenda."

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. How's Brandon?"

"No really Kelly. Silver said you've had a bad night. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really. She shouldn't have said anything. Anyways, it's not important. What's important is how Brandon is doing."

Brenda let the topic slide for now. " I'm sitting with him right now." Brenda squeezed Brandon's hand. "Hey Brandon, I've got Kelly on the phone," she quietly said to him.

"Tell him I miss him and hope he gets better soon."

"I put you on speaker phone. He's gotten the message. Listen, I've been thinking. You've had Abby for almost a week. I can't ask you to keep her until I get home. I was thinking of coming and getting her and then heading back to DC with her."

Kelly thought a moment. "What if I brought Abby to you?"

"What? Kelly, no. You've already done enough. I can't ask you to do that."

"No really. It's only a few weeks until school starts. Sammy can stay either with Dylan or with Steve and Janet. I'll send Silver to the Wilson's. I'll bring Abby to you. That will give me a chance to see Brandon. Brenda, he's done so much for me over the years. We've been through a lot. I don't feel like I'm doing anything here being across the country. I want him to know I'm there for him and your family."

"Ok. If that's what you want to do. I'll see you in a couple days, then?"

"Definitely. Good night, Brenda."

"Night, Kelly."

Sunday afternoon. The Walsh family and Susan sat in Brandon's room. The breathing tube had been removed and Brandon was beginning to stabilize, although he still had not woken up. Brandon had been moved to a larger ICU room, so that the 3 adults could visit with Brandon at the same time. A nurse walked in the room. "There is a visitor here." There had been numerous visitors in the past week- co-workers and friends to see Brandon. Mr. and Mrs. Walsh and Brenda got up and went in the waiting room to see who was waiting, while Susan sat with Brandon. The Walsh family walked into the waiting room and smiled. Brenda walked up to Kelly and took her daughter in her arms, giving her a big hug and kiss. Kelly spoke to the Walsh's for a few minutes before asking to see Brandon.

Cindy Walsh walked Kelly to Brandon's hospital room. Susan was a little surprised to see Kelly, but the two women hugged each other and Susan went back to the waiting room with Mrs. Walsh while Kelly visited with Brandon.

Kelly walked over to Brandon's hospital bed. His face was swollen, as was his upper torso, but the bruising appeared to be improving. Kelly reached out for Brandon's hand and gave it a kiss.

"Hi Brandon. It's been a long time." Kelly stroked Brandon's hand. "I wish it was better circumstances that I'm seeing you. I've missed you." Kelly thought back to the times that Brandon was with her I the hospital. There was the fire, and then the shooting. "There are a lot of people waiting for you. Susan's here. So are your parents, your sister and your niece. You've got to come back to them Brandon." Tears began to roll down Kelly's cheek. _You've got to come back to me_, Kelly thought, but the words just couldn't come out.

_So Kelly finally made it to DC to see Brandon. I know where I'm going with these two. If you want a Dylan and Brenda scenario added into this, I'm going to need some ideas. But I'm telling you right now, my focus is on Kelly and Brandon. So while I may add a B/D storyline, it's not going to be a big priority for me. I think it's time for Brenda to move on. _


	7. Chapter 7

Kelly sat in a chair by Brandon's hospital bed for several minutes, holding his left hand and gently stroking it with her fingertips. It had been several years since she had seen him, but he looked the same. Kelly reached up to Brandon's face and stroked his cheek. Kelly's eyes gazed at Brandon's lips. The breathing tube had been removed. His lips appeared drier than usual, but were still plump and enticing. Kelly traced the outside of Brandon's lips with her fingertips and brought her hand down to rub his arm.

As Kelly held Brandon's hand again and gave it a squeeze, she instantaneously felt a small squeeze in her hand.

"Brandon?" Kelly asked, looking up at him.

There was no response. Kelly holds Brandon's hand in both of her hands, gently stroking his hand. Kelly looks down at her hand as Brandon wraps his hand around Kelly's fingers, giving them another squeeze. As much as she wants to be alone with Brandon right now, she pushes the call button by Brandon's bed.

The nurse comes in to answer the call. "I think he's waking up. He squeezed my hand." The nurse starts taking vital signs as the Walsh family and Susan come rushing into the room. "Kelly, what happened?" Brenda asked.

"I don't know, he squeezed my hand a couple times. That's it." Kelly got up so that the Walsh's and Susan could get closer to Brandon. The doctor was called and an MRI was scheduled, but there were no other responses from Brandon for the rest of the day. By nightfall, Brenda had left with Abby, followed shortly thereafter by Mr. and Mrs. Walsh. Kelly decided to stay behind with Susan, hoping to spend a few more private minutes with Brandon. The two women sat in Brandon's hospital room for quite a while, before Kelly finally broke the silence.

"So how have things been going Susan?"

"They've been pretty good. We've been keeping busy." Susan looked at Kelly. She hadn't been sure what to think of Kelly when she had first met her. She knew that Kelly and Brandon had a strong bond. But Susan had become more relaxed and felt more comfortable around Kelly after a few months. When Susan had been together with Brandon several years ago in California, Kelly was in a bad relationship and had a drug problem. Brandon had been the one to save Kelly, but she never questioned his loyalty to her.

"We were all looking forward to you and Brandon coming out to LA. It's been a while," Kelly responded.

"Yeah, it has been," Susan said, yawning.

"I'm sorry, you're tired. I'm keeping you up."

"No, it's fine. I just haven't gotten a good night's sleep in the past week."

Kelly looked at Susan. "Why don't you go home tonight? I'll stay here with Brandon. You need to get some sleep."

Susan hesitated for several seconds. "No, that's okay, I should stay," as she yawned again.

"Susan, please. You really need to get some rest. He'll be fine. I'll call you with any news."

Susan finally gave in. "Ok. But you'll call me if anything happens?"

"Absolutely."

Susan grabbed her purse and thanked Kelly. As she was walking out the door, Susan turned to see Kelly move to the chair closer to Brandon and reach up for her hand. Susan let out a sigh, but decided to walk out the door, tears flowing down her face.

Kelly sat talking to Brandon for the majority of the night, filling him in on all the news from back home. She drifted off to sleep early in the morning, her hand still lying next to Brandon's.

The next morning, Brandon slowly opened his eyes. He had no idea what had occurred in the past week or where he was. Brandon looked over to the woman sitting in the chair next to his hospital bed. He was surprised to see her there, as it had been a few years. Maybe he was dreaming. Brandon Walsh had always loved Kelly Taylor. She had been the most popular and beautiful girl in high school. But Brandon had always held off on Kelly, as she was his sister's best friend. Finally in college he had gotten a chance with her, and through the years they had developed an amazing relationship. He always had wanted to spend his life with Kelly, but the timing was always wrong for them. He had finally let her go more than 10 years ago, leaving L.A. and starting a new life. But Kelly had always been in the back of his mind. So what was she doing there now?

Brandon looked around his hospital room. He wasn't sure why he was there. Then Brandon looked down. Brandon finally saw the IV in his arm, the g-tube in his stomach, and the cast on his leg. He felt a pain in his chest and reached down under the hospital gown. Brandon felt the staples holding his chest together. He started to panic and looked over at Kelly. What had happened to him?

Brandon reached for Kelly's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Kelly?" Brandon whispered.

Kelly slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her hand. She saw Brandon's hand firmly holding hers and looked up at him. "Brandon, thank god. You're awake!" She sat on the edge of Brandon's bed. "How are you feeling?"

Kelly excitement turned to worry when she saw the panic in his eyes. "Brandon, it's okay. You're going to be okay. We're all here for you."

Brandon looked into Kelly's eyes. "What happened? Where am I Kelly?" Brandon asked in a demanding manner.

Kelly stroked Brandon's hair. "Shhh. Relax. I'm here. I'm going to get the doctor to check on you, okay? Then we'll explain everything."

Tears began to flow in Brandon's eyes. He didn't know what he was doing in the hospital room, but he felt a little more relaxed knowing that Kelly was there and wasn't going to leave her. Kelly wiped away the tears in Brandon's eyes. "I love you, Kelly." "I love you too, Brandon," Kelly whispered to him, as she got up and went to get the doctor.

_Ok, Brandon's awake. Now we'll have to see how the drama unfolds as Susan and Kelly fight for the love of their lives. I've got an idea for B/D that I'm going to incorporate into the story. Thanks for the suggestions. _


	8. Chapter 8

Kelly ran to the nurse's station and motioned the doctor. The doctor, nurses and Kelly ran into Brandon's room.

"Mr. Walsh, I am Dr. Livingston. I have been checking on you since you got out of surgery. How are you feeling?"

Brandon's demeanor was a little agitated from the medication. "Someone needs to tell me what's going on. What happened to me? Kelly?" He looked at the blond woman standing beside him.

"Mr. Walsh, you need to relax. I'm going to turn your oxygen up. You need to remain calm and take some deep breaths. I don't want your heart rate to go up."

Kelly attempted to soothe Brandon. "It's okay Brandon. There was an accident when you were on your way to work last week." Kelly filled Brandon in on the metro crash, without telling him too many details. There had been seventeen fatalities that day, and dozens more injured. Brandon leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to order some tests Mr. Walsh. Your nurse is Megan; she's going to check your vitals. From the look of things, I think you are going to be fine, but you need your rest. You are going to feel a lot of pain in your chest. I'll have the respiratory therapist come to help you with your breathing. Those staples should come out in a couple of weeks, but I don't want you to be getting an infection. You're leg is going to take a lot more time to heal and you're going to need a lot of physical therapy to build your strength so you can walk again. But I have seen some beautiful ladies in your room that I think can help you get through this recovery process. Good luck Mr. Walsh, and I'll check on you in a couple hours."

Brandon's nurse began taking vitals. "I'm going to step outside and give your family a call," Kelly said.

Brandon watched Kelly walk out of the room. "Kelly, wait…" but she kept on walking.

Kelly walked into the ICU waiting room, took a seat and closed her eyes for a minute. _T__hank you, thank you, thank you,_ she said to herself. Kelly wanted more than anything to walk back into that hospital room and spend time alone with Brandon while she could, but knew that she had to do the right thing. Kelly looked at her watch. It was only 6am. Kelly dialed Susan's number.

The phone only rang once before Susan picked up. " Yeah?" she responded. Susan was still lying in bed, but wasn't sure if she had ever fallen asleep. She didn't know if it was Brandon she was worried about, or the fact that Kelly had stayed with him last night and had began to respond to her being in the room.

"Susan, it's Kelly. I've got some good news."

Kelly explained to Susan what had happened, and then called the Walsh family, who were staying at Brandon's condo. Within the hour, Mr. and Mrs. Walsh, Brenda, Abby and Susan were at the hospital. The nurses in the intensive care unit made an exception and allowed everyone to visit Brandon at the same time. Kelly stood back while Brandon's loved ones came to greet him. Kelly took Abby from Brenda's arms so that Brenda could see her twin brother. Kelly watched Brandon's face when he saw Susan and his family walk in the door. It was both a look a relief and of shock. Cindy Walsh cried as she kissed her son on the forehead. Jim grabbed for Brandon's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Brenda kissed her brother on the cheek. Susan walked over to Brandon with tears in her eyes. She bent over and gave Brandon a kiss on the lips.

"Hi Walsh," she replied with a little smile.

"Keats," he replied in return.

Kelly felt out of place in the room. She walked over to Brenda.

"I'm going to take Abby to the cafeteria to get her some breakfast and maybe go back to the hotel for a while. Give you guys a chance to spend some time with him." Kelly looked at Brandon. He could see the sadness in her eyes.

Brenda walked to the waiting room with Kelly. "You okay Kel?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. It's been an overwhelming morning, you know?"

"Yeah, I do know. But there's something else. I saw the way you and Brandon were looking at each other. You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

Kelly looked at Brenda for several minutes. She looked over at Abby in her arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, I do, okay? I admitted it. But we've had our time. We are in totally different words. Brandon's here and I'm in LA. He's got Susan and I've got Sammy to think about. I can't let my feelings take over anymore."

Brenda looked to the floor. "I can tell he still loves you too. I can see it in his eyes."

Kelly looked away, her eyes watering. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea I came out here. I'm going to get out of here. I think miss Abby wants to go swimming this morning, huh?" she said, looking down at the brown-eyed girl smiling up at her.

"Ok, I'll give you a call with any news." Brenda embraces Kelly. "Thank you for helping him come back to us," she replied.

Kelly smiled. "I'll see you later."

Kelly took Abby to the hotel pool and sat by the water's edge. It was now 8am in California and she dialed her house phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Silver. It's me. How are things going?"

"Everything's good, Kel. How's Brandon?"

"He finally woke up this morning. I think he's going to be fine. What's Sam up to?"

"I don't know. I'm still in bed. Let me go check." Silver walked out in the living room where Sam and Dylan were playing video games. "Sammy, mommy's on the phone."

Sammy jumped up from the couch and grabbed the phone. He spoke to Kelly for several minutes and then handed the phone off to Dylan.

Dylan took the phone into the kitchen. "Look Kel, I can't stay around here much longer. I have a trip to plan for."

"Where are you going this time?"

"Is it any of your business? I was thinking that it would be nice for Sammy to join me for a while."

"Absolutely not, Dylan. He starts kindergarten in a few weeks."

"So. It's kindergarten. He's a smart kid. Missing a couple weeks won't hurt him."

"I said no Dylan."

"Fine. But he's my son too. I've got a right to spend time with him." Dylan began to raise his voice.

"Did you sign those papers Dylan?"

"It's not happening Kel. I've got a game to play with my son. I'll talk to you later." And with that, he hung up the phone.

_Thanks for the reviews everybody! I know there wasn't very much mushy stuff with Brandon and Kelly, but I can't just kick Susan to the curb quite yet. Thought I'd throw a little D/K drama in there, although I'm not going to go into much detail about their relationship, as this is a B/K story. And yes, I'll be getting to the B/D scenario in the near future. _

_I'm thinking about starting a new story soon, but I'll be sure to keep this one updated. Enjoy!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews. I wasn't happy how the last chapter ended- it seemed dull to me. But I'm glad others thought otherwise. I'm not sure where I'm going with the whole "paper" issue, but I'll come up with something. Thank you everyone for your support. I feel like I can start other stories in the near future and people won't be completely bored with them! _

Kelly returned to the hospital later in the afternoon. There had been tests run on Brandon throughout the day. It appeared that he would not suffer any long-term effects from the accident. Kelly popped her head in the hospital room.

"How are we doing?" she asked, holding Abby.

"Mommy!" Abby answered, yelling when she saw Brenda.

Brenda got up and picked up her little girl. They went over to Brandon, who was lying in bed. "Give Uncle Brandon a kiss." Abby leaned over and gave Brandon a kiss on the lips. Cindy and Jim were in the room, along with Susan. Kelly walked over to Brandon's hospital bed.

"So did you get any test results back yet?"

Susan answered for Brandon, as she held his hand. "Yeah, the doctor thinks he's going to be fine. There is some concern regarding his memory, and he needs to work with physical therapy. Other than that, the doctor says he looks great," Susan said with a smile.

"That's great." Kelly replied. She looked at Brandon and gave him a warm smile. Brandon looked back at Kelly and gave her a small grin. Brenda saw the two of them look at each other.

" You know, Kel. We haven't gotten a chance to eat this afternoon. Think you can keep him busy?" Brandon looked around the room, seeing Susan looking uneasy, but his parents oblivious to the situation.

"Sure, I'll stick around for a while," Kelly said. Susan reluctantly stood up and walked out the door with the Walsh's. Kelly looked back down at Brandon.

Kelly sighed heavily. "So how are you really doing?"

Brandon looked down for a second. "To be honest with you, I'm in a lot of pain. I don't want my parents to worry, though." Brandon looked down again.

Kelly sat on the side of the bed. "You don't have to be the strong one all the time. I know you are used to it. Brenda's the dramatic twin, of course. " With that comment, Brandon let out a small laugh, which quickly turned to a frown when he grabbed at his chest.

"Sorry," Kelly replied when she saw the pain in his eyes. After a few seconds, Brandon relaxed again.

"So can I ask you something?" he said.

"Sure, shoot."

"What brought you out here? I know it wasn't just to bring Abby."

Kelly let out a sigh and looked at Brandon. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. You've always been by my side when I needed you. I came to repay the favor." Kelly looked down at the floor. "But you've got Susan here. So I think I'm going to head out as soon as I get a flight." Kelly didn't really want to leave, but she couldn't watch Brandon and Susan much longer.

Brandon replied softly. "I'll always need you Kelly."

The two exchanged looks for several moments, before Susan opened the door and walked in bringing some chocolate cake for Brandon. Kelly quickly stood up and walked away from Brandon's bed. Susan hadn't wanted to leave Kelly alone with Brandon, which is why she had quickly gotten some food and came back up the room.

"I thought you'd like a little sweet," she told Brandon.

"Thanks," he replied.

The three exchanged small talk until the Walsh's came back in the room a few minutes later. Brenda could tell by looking at Kelly that she needed to get away.

"I need to get out of here and I think someone is ready for a nap. Anything you need to get done at your place, Brandon? Laundry or something?"

"I don't think so, Bren."

"Yeah, but you aren't going to be able to walk around cleaning and doing laundry for a couple months. How about Kelly and I go back to your place and get it ready for you to come home? Kel?"

"Sure."

"Is that okay Brandon?"

"Whatever Bren."

With that, Kelly, Brenda and the baby headed over to Brandon's condo.

_It's a short chapter, I know. Don't kill me! I'll update very soon. I promise!_


	10. Chapter 10

That day, Brandon had spent a lot of time in physical therapy and was exhausted by the time dinner came. The physical therapist was trying to get Brandon to stand on his one good leg, but the pain he felt in the chest and in his leg was too excruciating and he was unable to stand and hold on to his walker for more than a few seconds. He was brought back to his room where Susan was waiting for him.

"Where did my parents go?"

"They thought you would be pretty tired after PT, so they left. Your mom was going to cook dinner for everyone tonight."

"Mmmm, that sounds good. I am getting sick of this hospital food."

Susan looked down at Brandon. "And I am getting sick of you being in this hospital," she smiled, as she leaned forward to kiss him. "I love you Walsh,"

"Same goes for you Keats. Why don't you get out of here? Go have a decent dinner." Truth was, Brandon was ready for some alone time. He'd had people in and out of his hospital room since he was brought there and he was ready for some alone time. Some time to think.

"Are you sure? I do not mind staying."

Brandon grimaced. "Get out of here Keats." Brandon grabbed Susan's hand and brought it up to her lips to kiss it.

Susan smiled and walked towards the door. "I will see you in the morning." Brandon watched as his girlfriend walked out the door. Brandon's dinner was brought to his room, but he hardly touched it. He was pretty tired and closed his eyes for a few minutes.

Brandon started to doze, which quickly turned into a good hard sleep. He had not slept that well since before he woke up from the coma. He didn't even hear the nurse come into his room every 2 hours to check his vitals.

Brandon had sweet dreams that night. He dreamt of the girl of his dreams that night. _He loved everything about her- her kind heart, her sassy attitude, her gorgeous eyes, and her sexy body. He never thought he was good enough for her. After all, he was the just the nice guy from Minnesota. What would a beautiful California girl want with him? She could have any guy out there. Why would she choose him?_ Brandon awakened from his sleep. He realized, _she hadn't chosen him. They were not together. He was with someone else. She had a child with another guy. She lived across the country._ Brandon let out a deep breath. _He couldn't let her go again. He had to fight for her. She had come all this way to check on him. She had to be feeling something. _

Brandon reached for the cell phone that lay beside his bed. He glanced at the clock. It was 4:30 in the morning. Brandon sighed, knowing that she would not be awake. He decided to take a chance on it though, but did not want to wake everyone in the house. Brandon decided to send a text.

_At Brandon's Condo…_

The Walsh's had a nice evening together and some great food. It was nice and relaxing for everyone to get out of the hospital for a while. Susan had not come over for dinner- they all assumed she had stayed with Brandon.

The Walsh's retired for the evening in the master bedroom. Kelly and Brenda shared the guest room, with the baby in a port-a-crib.

Kelly had been sleeping heavily, but was awakened by the vibration and light of her cell phone on the nightstand.

_Who is trying to reach me at this time of night? Must be Silver, probably coming home from a party or something._

Kelly picked up the cell phone and looked at the message.

_I miss you. _the message read.

Kelly looked at the phone for a minute. _She wanted anything in the world to be able to tell Brandon how she was feeling. But she couldn't do it._ _She couldn't let her heart get broken again. She couldn't put Sammy through that. _

She wrote back _Dylan is coming to town tomorrow. He's bringing Sammy. _

Brandon didn't know how to respond. _He didn't know_ _what the status of their relationship was. He had heard a lot about Sammy from Brenda, but he was not sure he was ready to see Kelly, Dylan and their child. _

_Great. _Brandon responded, not really meaning it. _Will you come visit me tomorrow?_

_Of course I will. Get some sleep._

_Nite Kel._

_Goodnight Brandon. _

Both closed their phones and rolled over in bed. Both had difficulties falling back to sleep. Kelly could not wait to see her son again. Brandon was anxious to see his best friend and ex-lovers' son.

_Okay, for all of you B/D fans out there, that chapter is coming up next! _


	11. Chapter 11

**I knew some of you would be upset about Kelly throwing Dylan in Brandon's face. But it can't all be that easy. We're going to find out about those papers and B/D will see each other for the first time in years. Happy reading!**

**That same morning….**

The morning came way too early for both Brandon and Kelly. It was 7:30 in the morning. Brandon had not been able to get back to sleep after Kelly's message to him.

He sighed and looked out the window.

_Kelly had been pretty open with Brandon since she had come to town. But earlier this morning, she had sounded different. She had told him days earlier that she loved him. She seemed genuine. Why was Dylan coming to town with Sammy? How was he going to react to seeing them both? Brandon didn't think he was ready to see Kelly and Dylan together again. _

Kelly rolled over in the bed she was sharing with Brenda. Abby was starting to stir in her crib. Kelly looked out the window.

_She wished it was easier. She wished everything was easier. She wished she could tell Brandon how she really felt about him. She wished that her life would finally settle down. She wanted Sammy to be happy and to have a mom and a dad that would be there for him. She wished that Dylan would sign the papers. Why wouldn't he sign the papers? She knew Sammy loved Dylan. She just needed closure for both her and Sammy. She was going to have to tell him how she really felt. She couldn't wait to see her son. She couldn't wait for Brandon to meet him. She wished she could have been nicer to Brandon this morning. She just didn't want to get to close to him. She didn't want to come between Brandon and Susan- she had done that too many times before. But she couldn't help herself. She loved him._

**Later that morning…**

The Walsh's arrive at the hospital where Susan was already visiting. Brandon had been moved out of the intensive care unit and was in a private room. He had some intensive therapy ahead of him. He may have to go to a rehabilitation facility for a short while so that he can strengthen his muscles and begin to walk again. His leg would be in a cast for a couple more months and there was a chance he would need surgery again. His chest was feeling better, but there was still a chance for infection.

Brandon greeted his family as Susan looked on.

"Sorry we're late. We had a big breakfast, "Cindy told her son.

"It's alright. You know you guys don't need to come everyday. You should get out and enjoy the city. I'm fine," Brandon responded.

"I'm going to try to get your mother out this afternoon. She worries too much," Jim told his son.

**At the airport…**

Kelly pulled her rental car up to the arrivals area and circled around until she saw her son and ex standing at the curb. She pulled the car slowly up to the sidewalk and got out of the car.

"Mommy!" Sammy exclaimed.

Kelly reached down and picked up her son, embracing him in a tight hug. "Hi Sam. How are you doing?"

"I missed you mommy," he whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too," Kelly told him.

Kelly set Sammy down and walked over to Dylan who was putting the suitcases in the car. "Hey. How was he?"

"Hi Kel," Dylan said, "He was fine."

The two adults just looked at each other before Kelly broke the silence. "You guys ready to go? I figured we could go by the hospital. I thought you'd like to see Brandon," Kelly said glancing at Dylan.

"Sure."

The drive to the hospital was pretty quiet, except for Sammy explaining everything he had done since his mom left. Kelly and Dylan both gave quick glances at each other when he had finally quieted down.

"I'm not agreeing to those papers Kel."

"Dylan now isn't the time and place to be doing this."

Dylan glanced back at Sammy, who was drifting off to sleep.

"Well when do you think is a good time? I'm only here for a couple days and then I'm taking off.

Kelly sighed, pulling into the hospital parking lot. She put the car into park and looked at Dylan. "My lawyer said it's a good idea to have. It's not a big deal. What's the problem?"

"I don't have a problem! Obviously, you are the one that thinks something's wrong! Just be honest with me!"

Kelly opened her car door and got out. She picked up Sammy and started walking into the hospital. Dylan followed behind, still asking questions, which Kelly tried to ignore.

Kelly stopped outside Brandon's door and turned to look at Dylan. "It's time to move on with our lives, Dylan. We need to know the truth. Sammy needs to know the truth. Just take the test!" she exclaimed.

Inside the hospital room, everyone could hear what was being said outside, but they didn't really know what it meant. Brenda stood up and started walking towards the door to see what was going on, when it swung open and Kelly, Sammy and Dylan walked in.

Dylan met Brenda's eyes and they just stared at each other. Kelly glanced at Brandon, who was looking at the little boy she was holding in her arms, with the thick, blond hair. Everyone else in the room just sat there. Mrs. Walsh finally broke the silence.

"Dylan, it's so nice to see you," she said, walking over to him and giving him a hug. She turned to Kelly and Sammy and rubbed the little boy's back. "And you must be Sammy," she whispered in his ear. "It's very nice to meet you."

Brandon looked at the beautiful blond woman in front of him, as she held her son tight. _He could see the love in her eyes. He was so happy that she had finally had the child that she had waited so long for. _He gave Kelly a smile before speaking to Dylan.

"Nice to see you brother."

Dylan walked over to Brandon. "Nice to see you too Minnesota."

**So what do you guys think? Are you getting bored of the story yet? Do you think I should continue on much further? Give me reviews please!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm going to leave you with some cliffhangers today. Hope you enjoy**._

_The Hospital_

A nurse walked into the hospital room.

"Why, you've got a lot of company today Mr. Walsh."

"Yes I do Irene." Brandon replied. "And how are you doing today?"

The nurse smiled. "I'm doing fine. Thank you for asking. But I am going to have to take you away from your company for a while."

"Where is he going?" Susan asked.

"The doctor wants another chest x-ray and we're going to run a few tests."

"Is there something wrong?" Mrs. Walsh asked.

"Nothing to worry about, I'm sure," the nurse replied and looked at Brandon. "You've been running a bit of a temperature and your blood work came back with a few levels that were high. We just want to make sure you aren't getting an infection."

A young man came into the room with a wheelchair to take Brandon downstairs. Brandon was assisted by the nurse into the wheelchair. He was still pretty weak and needed a lot of support to stand up. Brandon was taken out of the room. "He could be a while downstairs if you all want to take a break."

Jim spoke up. "Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I could go for a real lunch instead of the cafeteria. Anybody up for it?""

"That sounds pretty good to me," his wife responded.

"Well I need to go to the office for a while," Susan felt a little more secure leaving Brandon. Now that Sammy and Dylan were in town, she was sure that Kelly would be more focused on them. "I'll see you guys later. Let me know if you need anything," she told the group as she left the room.

"You know what, mom and dad? I think I'm going to take Abby home. It's been a long day for her. She could use a break." Brenda told her parents.

"That's a good idea. I think I'll go with you ladies," Dylan replied, giving Brenda a small smile.

"Kel? You want to come?" Brenda asked.

Kelly looked down at her son sleeping soundly in the recliner. "I think we're good here. I'm not really hungry. We'll wait for Brandon to come back and keep him company for a while."

"Are you sure?"

Kelly nodded her head.

"Ok kids. We'll see you later. Give us a call," Jim said as he kissed his daughter and granddaughter on the head. Everyone left the room, leaving Kelly to scoop her son up on her lap and stroke his blond hair. She gave him a little kiss and put here head back, closing her eyes.

_The Car Ride..._

The ride back to Brandon's condo was pretty quiet. It had been a long time since Brenda and Dylan had seen each other. Dylan looked in the back seat at Abby, who was drinking from her sippy cup.

"She's a pretty girl, Bren."

"Thanks."

"Just like her mom."

Brenda gave Dylan a smile. "You did pretty good with that son of yours too. He's a sweet boy Dylan."

"Yeah he is." Dylan turned away and looked out the window. Brenda drove up to Brandon's place and they got out of the car and went upstairs. Dylan walked around Brandon's place as Brenda put Abby down for a nap.

"You hungry?" Brenda asked as Dylan walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, a little bit."

Brenda started pulling leftovers out of the fridge.

"So what exactly is Kelly still doing out here? I thought she was just going to drop Abby off and head back."

Brenda looked down at the food in front of her, not knowing what to say. "Yeah, she was. I think she just wanted to make sure everything was okay with Brandon. They've been through a lot, you know?'

"Yeah, but Brandon's got a girlfriend."

"True." Brenda didn't really want to bring it up, but decided she needed to ask. "So what's going on with you and Kel?"

Dylan gave a little laugh. "Nothing at all. She can be such a pain sometimes."

"I heard you guys arguing in the hallway. Everything okay?"

Dylan looked away again. "It's nothing."

Brenda set Dylan's sandwich in front of him and sat down beside him. "Dylan, it's obviously something."

Dylan sighed as he looked over at Brenda. "Sam might not be mine."

A look of shock spread across Brenda's face. "What?"

_Back at the hospital..._

As Brandon was wheeled back into his room, he looked in the corner, as Kelly lay curled up with her son. Sammy was awake, but laid quietly with his mom. He lifted his head as Brandon came into the room.

"Hi Sammy," Brandon whispered as he was helped back into his bed.

Sammy studied Brandon for a few moments before responding. "Uncle Brandon." Kelly stirred next to her son.

"Shh. Let's let mommy sleep."

Sammy nodded his head. He quietly got down from the recliner and reached in his backpack.

"Whatcha got in there?"

Sammy pulled out some of his favorite books, trucks and legos.

"Wow." Brandon responded. "You want to come up here and I'll play with you?"

Sammy put his toys on the end of Brandon's bed and crawled up. Sammy started telling Brandon all about his favorite toys and showed him his favorite books.

Kelly opened her eyes and saw her son playing on the bed with Brandon. She sat up and combed her fingers through her hair. Brandon looked over to see Kelly awake.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. Have a good rest?"

Sammy laughed. "She's not Sleeping Beauty, silly! That's my mom!"

They all chuckled and Kelly stood up. "So what are you boys up to?"

"I was just showing Uncle Brandon my toys."

"I see that sweetheart. Why don't you take those over to the other bed and give Brandon a rest."

"Okay mom."

Sammy gathered his toys and took them to the other side of the hospital room to play. Brandon leaned back in his bed. "Sweet kid, Kel."

"Yeah he is. So how are you feeling? How did the tests go?"

"I don't know yet. They took a chest x-ray, but the doctor hasn't seen it yet. "

"Well I'm sure everything's fine," she said, trying to give him some reassurance.

"So where did everybody go?"

"Your parents went out to eat. Brenda, Dylan and Abby took a break and went back to your place. Susan's at the office."

"You didn't have to stick around."

"I know. I wanted to."

"I'm glad you're here. Listen, Kel…"

"Brandon I'm really sorry about yesterday morning. I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Brandon looked down. "I didn't know you were still involved with Dylan."

"What? I'm not. It's not like that. It's just…"

"What were you two arguing about when you came here?"

"It's complicated Brandon. Dylan's going away for awhile. There are just some legal issues we need to get straight. I don't really want to talk about it right now," she said, looking over at Sam who was oblivious to the conversation.

"Fair enough. Kel, there's something else I need to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked.

Brandon reached his hand out and took Kelly's hand in his. Kelly squirmed a little in her chair. "I miss you Kelly."

Kelly sighed and gave him a smile. "I've missed you…"

"That's not all." Brandon said, interrupting her.

Kelly looked into Brandon's eyes and could tell something was bothering him. She felt him rub his fingers against hers. "Brandon, we can't…"

"I don't want you to go Kel. I don't want to lose you again."

Both Brandon and Kelly turned their heads and let go of each others hands as the door swung open and Susan walked in the room.

_**The next chapter is going to be fun to write. It promises to be drama filled. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry Nikkycoly. I didn't get to update as soon as I had hoped. I'm going to try and get 2 updates out this week. College football season is coming up next week and I'm a season ticket holder. So, I'll be going out of town quite a bit for the next few months. But I'm still going to try and update the story every week. I just can't make any promises._

Susan stopped in the doorway of the hospital room as she saw Brandon and Kelly pull back their hands. Kelly quickly stood up.

"Oh good, Susan. You're here. Sammy and I were just leaving."

Susan looked over at Sammy who was still playing with his cars and trucks.

"C'mon Sam. It's time to go," Kelly said as she quickly started packing up his toys.

"But I don't want to go," Sammy said, looking up at his mom.

"It's not a choice, baby. Get your stuff."

Kelly took Sammy's hand and led him towards the door, brushing by Susan.

"Bye Uncle Brandon!" he yelled, as he was led out the door.

Susan remained in the doorway staring at Brandon. She knew Brandon wouldn't be able to follow her and turned to chase after Kelly.

Brandon saw what was happening and tried to intervene. "Susan, wait." But she was already out the door.

Susan yelled down the hallway, "Kelly, wait."

Kelly and Sammy turned around as Susan caught up with them. Kelly looked down at Sammy.

"Sammy, why don't you go sit on that bench over there and I'll be there in a minute."

Sammy let go of his mom's hand and started walking towards the bench while the two women watched. Kelly turned to look at Susan.

"What was happening back there?" Susan asked.

"Susan, I don't know what you're talking about. I really think you should talk with Brandon."

"Oh I'll talk with him later. I wanna talk with you now."

"I really don't have anything to say to you Susan."

"You can't have him, Kelly. You two blew off your wedding. He moved out here to DC. And he found me again. Now back off."

Kelly crossed her arms. "Susan, I didn't come out here to steal Brandon from you. I came out here because I care about him. I wanted to make sure he was okay."

"And he is. I'll make sure of it. He doesn't need you anymore."

"Really. Are you sure about that? He seems pretty insistent on me sticking around."

Susan shook her head and laughed. "You know, Kelly. I always was suspicious of you. Val said to never trust you. Guess she was right. You are a bitch." Susan turned around and walked away, leaving Kelly alone in the hallway.

Susan walked back into Brandon's room and slammed the door.

"Susan, relax."

"Don't tell me to relax Brandon."

"You're taking this all out of proportion."

"Am I? Really? Do you still love her Brandon?"

"Susan, it's not that simple."

"Oh I think it is. Do you love her or not Brandon?"

Brandon looked into Susan's eyes and then looked down. "I don't want to answer that."

"That's what I thought," she replied, as she turned and left the room.

Brandon leaned his head back on the pillow. He reached for his cell phone that was lying on the bedside table and dialed her number. The phone rang several times before the voicemail came on "_Hi, you've reached Kelly. I can't answer the phone right now. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

Kelly was helping Sammy get in the car when her phone started to ring. She checked her phone and saw Brandon's name appear on the screen. She stared at the screen until it stopped ringing and put it in her purse. As she got into the driver's seat, she heard her phone beep and she knew he had left a message. Kelly took a moment before putting the phone up to her ear.

"Kel. Answer the phone please. I need to talk to you. Call me back."

Kelly closed her phone and leaned her head back as she sighed. Tears started to form in her eyes as she took a moment to collect her thoughts.

_I know, I know. There was no B/D in this chapter. They'll be back next chapter though. I'll try to have it out before the Labor Day weekend. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay, I'll give you a little glimpse into B/D…._

**Brandon's condo…**

"Dylan, what do you mean Sammy might not be yours?"

"I don't know Bren," Dylan said with tears in his eyes. "Kelly and I weren't together at the time Sammy was conceived. We hooked up one weekend when I was in town and then 8 weeks later I get a call with the news that she's pregnant. She told me it was my child. I never doubted her."

"Wow. Dylan, I'm sorry," Brenda said, rubbing his arm. "So what has changed that makes you doubt Sammy's paternity?" Brenda thought to herself. _Kelly's never mentioned anything about this to me. I thought we were really close again. _

"I don't doubt that I'm Sammy's father. You know him. Sammy is just like me."

Brenda looked at Dylan and smiled. "Yeah, he is."

"Kelly already has sole custody of Sammy. I want more visitations with him, but Kelly is afraid of Sammy traveling with me out of the country. So she's fighting it. She says it was her lawyer's idea to do the paternity test."

"Do you believe her?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Dylan, I'm sorry," Brenda tells him, as she puts her hand behind his head and draws him closer to her. The two embrace and Dylan brings Brenda even closer to him, letting the scent of her hair and skin overcome him. And then the phone rings.

Brenda lets go of her grasp on Dylan first and reaches for the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Brenda, it's mom. Your father and I just had lunch. I think we are going to walk around the city for a while. Have you heard from your brother?"

"Not for awhile. Kelly and Sammy were sticking around to entertain him. I'm sure he's fine. We'll check on him later."

"Ok sweetie. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye mom," and Brenda hung up the phone. The phone rang immediately again and Brenda answered without checking the caller id.

"Yes mom?"

"Brenda, it's Brandon. Have you seen Kelly?"

Brenda looked at Dylan, who was wiping his eyes. "No I thought she was with you. Everything okay?"

"Just have her call me if you see her okay?"

"Sure. You need anything?" Brenda asked.

"No thanks. Just have Kelly call me."

Brenda said goodbye and hung up the phone. "Everything okay?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know. Brandon seemed pretty insistent that Kelly call him," Brenda replied. _I thought she would be spending the day with Brandon, seeing that she was starting to have feelings for him again and it looked like Susan would be away all day. I wonder what happened._

Like clockwork, Brenda heard the front door unlock and Sammy came running into the living room with Kelly close behind. _She doesn't look too good,_ Brenda thought to herself, seeing that Kelly's eyes were red and tear-streaked.

"You okay Kel?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go lay down for a little while. Do you guys mind watching Sam for me?"

Dylan saw this as a good time to spend some quality time with his son. "Why don't Sam and I go to the park? How 'bout it buddy?"

"Can I mommy? Please?" Sammy looked up at his mom with those intense blue eyes, just pleading with her.

"How can I say no to that?" she replied. "Go have fun."

Dylan and Sammy ran out the front door as Kelly headed to the bedroom. She wanted to be alone, but she knew she wouldn't get off that easily. Sure enough, Brenda followed Kelly into the room. Kelly lay down on the bed and faced away from Brenda, who remained sitting.

Brenda gave Kelly a couple minutes, but started asking questions when she heard start sniffling and wiping her eyes. "What happened Kel?"

"Nothing Brenda, I'm fine. "

"I know something's wrong. Brandon called a few minutes ago and was asking for you. He wants you to call."

"I can't talk to him right now, Brenda."

Brenda grabbed Kelly's arm and pulled, forcing Kelly to roll over and look at her. Kelly looked Brenda in the eyes. "Brenda I love him."

Brenda gulped. "Kelly what did he say?"

"He said he missed me and didn't want me to go."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is Susan. The problem is Sammy….and Dylan. The problem is we live thousands of miles away from each other. I can't go back there Brenda. I can't be hurt again."

"Kelly, Brandon has really strong feelings for you. He always has."

"But Brandon is with Susan."

"But Kelly, he loves you."

Kelly looked away. Brenda didn't want to bring up the subject, but she did anyways. "Kelly, Dylan told me about the paternity test."

Kelly remained looking away from Brenda and didn't say anything. "Kelly, do you think someone other than Dylan is the father?"

Kelly waited a few moments before responding. "I don't know Bren. It's possible."

Brenda didn't urge Kelly on, as Kelly seemed pretty upset. The phone rang again. Brenda looked at the caller id and saw that it was Brandon's cell calling again. "Kelly, it's my brother. Will you talk to him?"

"I don't know if I can Bren."

Brenda answered the phone. "Hey Bran. Yeah she's here. She's not ready to talk quite yet." Brenda waited for Brandon's response.

"Kel?"

Kelly reached for the phone and Brenda handed it to her, getting off the bed and walking out of the room. "Hello?" Kelly answered.

"Kel, it's me. You okay?"

"I don't know Brandon."

"Kelly, I need you. I want you. I'm sorry about what happened."

"Brandon, please don't say that."

"I'm breaking it off with Susan."

Kelly wiped the tears from her eyes. "She's not going to give up on you so easily."

"Well I'm not going to give up on you."

"I have to go Brandon."

"Will you come by later to see me?"

"I'll try."

"I need you. Please, Kel." And with that, she hangs up the phone, laying her head on the pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I've recovered from my vacation and I'm back in town for a few days. I decided to throw a little more B/D in the story-not much though. Don't get too excited. Brandon is coming home soon. He's ready to start his life again after the near-death experience. Who will he start it with?**

That evening, Kelly and Dylan stayed behind with the kids while Brenda and her parents went to the hospital to see Brandon. His condition was stable and they were making plans to bring him home. Kelly put Abby and Sammy to bed while Dylan sat on the balcony, looking out over the city. The two had a lot of time that afternoon to think about what was going on. Dylan had enough with the fighting. He was willing to be a part of Sammy's life, even if he wasn't the biological dad.

Dylan turned his head as he heard the French doors opening and Kelly walked outside. She was as beautiful today as she was when she was a teenager. She had grown up a lot since those days. She was a good mother to Sammy. She cared tremendously for her sister, whom she had taken in when Silver had needed it most. She had a good career and a nice house to live in. Dylan may have been mad at Kelly for what she was doing, but he was very proud of the woman she had become.

Kelly walked over to the railing and stared out at the city lights. She took a big breath. "Dylan, I'm sorry for putting you through this."

Dylan stood up and walked over to stand by Kelly. "I'll take the test, Kel."

She turned to look at him. "You will?"

"Yeah, I will. But I just want to let you know- the results aren't going to change anything for me. I still want to be in his life."

Kelly didn't know if she should be relived or not. "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait for the results. Thank you, Dylan."

"Can I ask you just one question?"

"What is it?"

Dylan looked over the edge of the railing, bracing for the answer to his question. Kelly's head followed as she too looked down. "I don't mean to be rude. If I'm not the father, do you know who is?"

She waited a second before giving her answer. "Yeah I do."

Dylan nodded his head. "Good."

She turned back to him. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I've got to go home and pack my bags. I leave for Australia in a week. How about you? Brandon is coming home. You sticking around?"

Tears welled up in Kelly's eyes. "I wish I could. But I don't know how." She turned around and walked back inside.

************************************

An hour later the Walsh's came back home. It was getting late, but Dylan was still outside on the balcony when Brenda joined him.

"What's the matter, Dylan, can't sleep?" she asked walking up behind him.

"No, I was just thinking. How'd it go with Brandon?"

"Good. He should be coming home in a few days. My mom is going to stay with him until he gets back on his feet."

"What about Susan?"

"That's Susan's problem. She came by as we were leaving tonight. Brandon didn't look very happy."

"Speaking of not looking happy, I had a talk with Kel tonight."

"How did it go?"

Dylan began recapping his conversation with Kelly that night. It was getting late and everyone had gone to bed except Dylan and Brenda. Brenda sipped her wine as she looked out over the city. "You know, if I didn't tell you before, I wanted you to know it's been really nice seeing you again. It's been too long."

"It has, hasn't it?"

"I'm glad Brandon got us back in touch with each other."

"Yeah, me too."

Brenda smiled at Dylan. "Alright McKay, I'm going to bed." Brenda stood up and Dylan grabbed her hand. He pulled her closer to him and held her in a tight embrace. "I've missed you," he whispered in her ear.

Brenda tightened her grip. "I've missed you too."

********************************************************

The next morning, Kelly woke up early and jumped in the shower. As she came out of the bathroom, she looked around the bedroom. Her best friend was asleep in the bed next to her son, who had crawled in the bed last night between Kelly and Brenda. Abby was asleep in a pack n play next to Brenda. Kelly smiled as she leaned over to give Sammy a kiss on his head. She hated to leave without telling anyone, but she had something to do before she lost the courage. Kelly wrote a note on a pad of paper and put it on the nightstand next to Brenda. _Watch Sammy for me for a while? My destiny is calling. It's time I listened to it._

*****************************************************

Kelly walked into the hospital lobby just as visiting hours were beginning. She took the elevator upstairs and walked down the hallway to Brandon's room. Kelly waited outside the room for a few moments. She did not know what to expect when she went into the room. She did not know if she was going to have to face Susan again.

Kelly turned the doorknob and opened the door. Brandon was asleep in the bed, snoring softly. Kelly let out a big sigh of relief when she saw that he was alone. Kelly walked over to the bed and sat on a nearby chair. She watched Brandon sleeping for several minutes. He was so peaceful when he slept. Kelly chuckled softly to herself. Brandon's hair was sticking up in the back. The stubble on his face was starting to grow out. He didn't look as put together as he usually does. _But damn_, she thought to herself, _he looks good. _

At that moment, Brandon started to stir. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Kelly sitting next to him, with a big grin on her face.

"Hey," he said groggily. "How long have you been here?"

"A few minutes," Kelly snickered. "Long enough to watch you sleep."

Brandon sat up in bed, realizing how disheveled he must appear. He started to comb his hair with his fingers.

"Relax, Brandon. You look good."

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just wanted to come by before anyone else did. I wanted to see you."

Brandon grinned. "Well, I'm glad you did."

Kelly stood up and sat on the edge of Brandon's bed. "So how are things? I heard you are breaking out of this place in a few days. It's about time."

Brandon smiled. "Yeah I am. The doctor only gave me one order when I come home."

"Oh really? What's that?" she asked innocently.

"He said the fastest way to recovery was skilled nursing care from a certain nurse, Kelly Taylor."

Kelly's face lowered. "Brandon, you know I can't do that."

Brandon turned more serious. "Why not Kelly? I love you. I told Susan that last night when I broke up with her. I want to be with you."

Kelly reached her hand up to Brandon's face and rubbed the stubble around his mouth and chin. Her lips gently enclosed Brandon's as she kissed him softly. After they broke apart, Brandon reached behind Kelly's head, pulling her towards him, kissing her more aggressively. The two eventually came up for air and Kelly held tightly to Brandon's hand.

"I love you too Brandon." She looked down at their entwined hands.

"You have to leave, don't you?" he asked.

Kelly looked Brandon straight in the eyes. "Yeah, I do."

**Okay, that should keep you kids entertained for a couple days, at least. I know, I left the doors wide open for B/D. Guess we'll all have to see what happens with them. I feel this story is starting to wind down. I just have to figure out how to conclude with B/K. Then I'll start with my next story. I'm sticking with the B/K characters- they were my favorites, and there is just so much B/D out there. If anyone has any ideas, let me know. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm getting some requests to keep this story going longer than I intended to. So I've come up with a couple ideas to do just that. **

_Back at the hospital……_

Brandon looked deep into Kelly's eyes. "You have to go, but you don't want to."

A small smile crept from Kelly's face. "Of course I don't want to," she replied in a small voice.

"When does school start?" he asked.

"In 2 weeks."

"Sammy's starting kindergarten. That's a big deal."

"Yeah," Kelly replied, sighing deeply. "And I've got to start back to work and I've got Silver to watch out for."

"Sounds like you've got your hands full," Brandon told her.

Kelly nodded her head.

"And what about us?" Brandon asked hesitantly, not knowing if he should ask but really wanting to know the answer.

Kelly had been thinking the same thing the past couple days. She looked back at Brandon. His light blue eyes were pleading with her to give him the answer he was waiting for. She wanted nothing more than to be with Brandon right now. But he was still recovering from his injuries in the accident. And he had just broken up with Susan. She didn't want to jump into things too quickly. She had a lot on her plate already.

Kelly leaned forward and kissed Brandon delicately. The two broke apart and looked into each other eyes before passionately locking lips again. Brandon's hands roamed Kelly's body. Kelly was a little more cautious, as she was fully aware of Brandon's injuries to his chest and leg and she didn't want him to feel further pain. She did find it hard not to let her emotions come over her, as it had been a long time since Kelly had felt like this. She hadn't felt this way for a man in so long and she never wanted the feeling to end. The two eventually broke apart.

Kelly had a huge grin on her face. "I love you Brandon."

"I love you too Kel."

Kelly stood up and handed Brandon a small piece of paper.

"What's this?" he asked.

Kelly looked a little sad. "I was reading some quotes from a book last night. This one really spoke to me." Kelly reached down and gave Brandon one more kiss. She then got up and walked out the door.

Brandon looked down at the small piece of paper. "_People who are meant to be always find their way in the end." _Brandon didn't know what to say or do. He didn't want her to leave. He especially didn't know that he would not see Kelly for quite some time.

************************************

_Back at Brandon's condo…._

Kelly arrived back at house to find the Walsh family and Sammy cooking breakfast. It was great to see Sammy at ease and fitting in with the Walsh family. Kelly put her purse down and walked in to join the family.

"Mommy!" Sammy cheered. "We made waffles! You want some?"

"Sure, sweetie." She replied, kissing him on the head.

"How's Brandon?" Brenda asked, knowing that was where Kelly was headed this morning.

"He's good." Kelly walked into the bedroom, not really wanting to talk about Brandon at the moment.

Brenda followed her best friend. "Kel, you okay?" she asked.

Kelly sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah. Dylan gone?"

Brenda sat next to her friend. "Yeah he left about 30 minutes ago. He said he'd give you a call before he left the states."

Kelly looked down on the floor.

"You want to talk about it?"

Kelly shook her head, but replied, "I didn't want to leave him Bren. I kissed him, and it was like nothing could be better in my life. I didn't want it to end."

"What did he say when you told him you were leaving today?"

Kelly looked at Brenda. "I couldn't tell him." Kelly stood up, getting her suitcase and starting to pack her bags.

Brenda looked at Kelly and couldn't help feeling sorry for her friend that was torn between her family in Beverly Hills and her love in Washington D.C. Brenda stood up and walked out of the room to give her friend a little privacy.

**It's a little short, but a good stopping point. Next up… Life gets back to normal for Kelly in Beverly Hills. How will she feel about it all?**


	17. Chapter 17

Late that afternoon, Brenda paid a visit to her brother in the hospital. Brandon was alone in his room, staring out the window.

Brenda walked up to the bed. "Hey big brother. How ya doin'?"

Brandon turned to face his sister. "She's gone, isn't she?"

Brenda sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah I dropped her and Sam off at the airport a couple hours ago."

"And Dylan?"

"He left early this morning." Brenda watched her brother's face drop. "She's in love with you Brandon. She told me. She's just got a lot going on right now with the paternity test and school starting and Silver…"

A confused look came across Brandon's face. "What paternity test?"

"Kelly didn't tell you?"

Brandon laughed nervously. "No, obviously not. You mean to tell me that Dylan isn't Sammy's father?"

"She doesn't know Brandon."

Brandon looked out the window again. "Wow." And he shook his head.

**************************************************

Dinner came and Brenda sat with Brandon while he ate. "This stuff is horrible, Bren. You've got to get me out of here."

"You'll be coming home the day after tomorrow. Relax. It won't kill you."

Brandon took a bite of mashed potatoes. "I don't know, Bren. It might."

"Aren't you excited to have some of mom's home cooking? She's been filling the fridge and freezer up for you."

"Excited about mom's cooking, yes. Happy I get to spend time with her, yes. I just wish…."

"You wish it was Kelly that you were coming home to."

Brandon put down his fork. "Yeah," he replied, pushing his tray away. "So you're leaving me tomorrow, and taking my niece with you?"

"Rehearsals are starting up again. I don't have a choice."

"And dad's leaving tomorrow too? You all are abandoning me!"

"We're not abandoning you, Brandon. When you feel 100%, you should come visit L.A. There's a lot of people that would be glad to see you."

"I plan on it."

Brenda kissed her brother on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow before I leave."

"You'd better. Nit, Bren."

"Good night, Brandon."

********************************************

Back in California, it had been a long plane trip and Kelly and Sammy were worn out. Kelly tucked Sammy into bed. "Alright mister, it's time for your prayers."

Sammy folded his hands and closed his eyes and Kelly did the same.

"I love you God, with all my might. Keep me safe all through the night. Thank you for my mommy, my daddy and for Silver and for my friends, and my dog, and for Aunt Brenda, and Abby. Thank you for my house and my school and for Uncle Brandon, and for my bike and for pizza. Amen."

Kelly opened her eyes and looked at her son. He had never mentioned Brandon before. "That was sweet Sam, that you mentioned you're uncle Brandon."

"I liked him mommy. He's nice and he played with me."

"He is pretty nice, isn't he sweetie," she said as she pulled the covers up. Kelly kissed Sam. "I love you."

"I love you too mommy." Kelly turned the nightlight on and closed the bedroom door behind her.

Kelly walked into the master bedroom. Silver was sitting on her bed, writing a blog. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she replied, sitting next to her sister on the bed.

"You liar," Silver said, slapping her sister on the arm. "I can see it in your eyes. Did you tell him how you feel?"

"Yeah, I did." Kelly didn't really want to expand on her answer.

"And?"

"And he said that he loves me too. Are you happy now?" Kelly said, playfully shoving her sister.

"So what are you going to do now? You guys live thousands of miles away. You both have houses, and jobs, and you have a kid. What did he say about Sammy?"

Kelly laughed. "Sammy took to Brandon really quickly. They were cute together." Kelly sighed. "I don't know what's going to happen. I didn't even say goodbye to him." Kelly looked at Silver, scrunching up her face.

"And what about Dylan? How did that go?"

Kelly stood up and walked to her dresser, getting her nightgown out. "I'm taking Sam to get the test done tomorrow." Kelly shut the drawer and walked into the bathroom, wanting to be alone.

**Okay, Brandon and Kelly are across the country from each other now. I guess we will have to see what happens. And what about the results of that paternity test? Who really is Sammy's father?**


	18. Chapter 18

Cindy Walsh unlocked the door to Brandon's condo and Brandon hobbled in on crutches. He was worn out walking from the car to his place, even though it was only about twenty-five yards. Brandon made his way to the couch and his mom helped him sit down.

"Here, honey. Put your leg up on the coffee table. Here's a pillow."

"Wow, mom. The place looks great. You really shouldn't have," Brandon told his mom as he looked around.

"Well it wasn't just me. Your sister and Kelly helped out a lot. Here. This is for you," Cindy replied, handing him a card and wrapped gift.

"What is this?" Brandon asked as he took the gift from his mom.

"I don't know. Kelly left it for you. She asked me to give it to you when you got home."

Brandon opened the gift to find an engraved business card holder and an engraved ballpoint pen. He opened the card. _Welcome home, Brandon. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I hope you get back on your feet soon. You are in my thoughts every minute of every day. I miss you and I love you. Kelly_. Brandon unfolded another piece of paper and found a picture that Sammy had drawn from him. There was also a picture of Kelly and Sam in the envelope.

Brandon smiled as he stared at the picture of this beautiful woman and child. He thought back to the conversation he had with his sister the day before. He was upset that Kelly had left town, but he knew she had lots of obligations back in Beverly Hills. They hadn't really discussed the status of their relationship before she had left. He had just ended his relationship with Susan. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe he should just give it time. But he wanted some questions answered. Why had Kelly left so suddenly without really saying goodbye? What would happen between them; after all, they lived on opposite sides of the country. And what about the paternity test? Kelly had never said anything to him about it.

"Are you okay, Brandon?"

Brandon broke out of his trance. "Yeah, mom. I'm just tired. I think I'm going to go lay down for a while." Cindy helped her son into his bedroom and made sure he was comfortable before starting dinner.

***********************************

Weeks went by and everyone began settling into their new routine in Beverly Hills. Kelly went back to work at West Beverly. Sammy started kindergarten. Silver began writing new blogs on the current gossip going on in school. Brenda was back in town rehearsing for a new TV drama. Kelly and Brandon hadn't spoken much since she left town- neither one knew what to say to the other. But they always had each other in their minds.

***********************************

Brenda was making dinner one evening when the phone rang. "Hello."

"Hi sis."

"Brandon! How the hell are you?"

"I'm good. Feeling much better. I'm actually able to put some weight on my leg. How's my favorite niece?"

"She's fantastic. Waiting on her mama to finish dinner."

"So…" Brandon began. "How's everyone else doing?"

Brenda put down her spatula. "By everyone, do you mean Kelly?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Why don't you ask her yourself, Brandon? I thought you guys were good."

"Well, we were. It's just been weird since she left. Ever since you told me about the paternity test, it just feels strange talking to her. She never mentions it."

Brenda turned off the stove and walked over to the living room and sat on the couch where Abby was playing on the floor. "Brandon, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why are you so concerned about the paternity test?"

Brandon played it off. "I'm not, Bren. I just think Sam deserves a father that will be there for him. That's all."

Brenda shook her head. "Whatever. So has mom left?"

"Yeah, she left this morning."

"So when do you go back to work?"

"I've been doing a lot of work from home. PT is taking a lot out of me and I have to go everyday, so I'm not going to go back in the office for a couple more weeks."

"Well, enjoy yourself. You this as a good rest time."

"Actually, I was thinking of taking a short trip."

"What? Brandon, you're crazy."

"You don't want to see me?"

"You mean you are coming out here?"

"I was thinking about it."

"Are you sure? Brandon, you're still recovering from a horrible incident. Can you travel?"

"Brenda, relax. I'm fine. It just takes me a bit longer to get around, that's all."

"Does Kelly know?"

"Of course not."

"You know if you come out here, it's going to be hard to leave again."

"You know, Bren. I've been thinking a lot since the accident. I think it's time I get my priorities straight in life. I'll see you soon, Bren."

"Good night Brandon," she said as she hung up the phone.

***********************************************************

A few nights later, Silver sat in the living room playing with her nephew. Kelly had to attend open house at school that night, and Silver had agreed to watch Sam. While they were playing legos, the doorbell rang.

"That must be the pizza," Silver said as she stood up and walked to the door.

Silver grabbed the money Kelly had given her earlier in the day and opened the door, expecting to find a delivery guy. Instead, Brandon Walsh stood in front of her.

"Brandon!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't I get a hug Silver?" Brandon asked. He was taken back at how grown up Kelly's baby sister was. The last time he saw her, she was still in elementary school. And now she was all grown up.

Brandon pulled away from Silver when he heard a little voice yell at him. "Hey Uncle Brandon! You're walking!"

Brandon looked down at the little guy and rubbed the top of his blonde head. "Hi Sam."

"Come in, Brandon. Sit down."

Brandon made his way to the couch. Sammy came and sat down next to him, smiling up at him. "I missed you uncle Brandon. You gonna stay?"

"For a few days, Sam. Where's Kelly?" he asked Silver.

"She's at school still. Did she know you were coming?"

"No. No. It's a surprise."

**Yes, I'm going to be mean again and stop the story here. Hopefully this gets you all through the week. Review please. It wasn't a very interesting chapter, but I had to start somewhere. Next chapter- Kelly comes home and a heart-to-heart conversation takes place. **


	19. Chapter 19

Kelly pulled into the driveway a few minutes after 9 o'clock and made her way into the house. She noticed Brenda's car in front of her house. She was putting her keys down on the kitchen counter when she heard Sammy talking in the living room.

"Alright, Sam. Tell Aunt Brenda good night. It's time for bed. Where's Silver?" she said as she walked in the living room. She stopped in the doorway when she saw Brandon sitting on the couch with Sammy reading a book.

"Mommy, look. Uncle Brandon's here!" Sammy exclaimed.

Brandon stood up from the couch and grabbed one of his crutches. "Hi Kelly."

Kelly stood there surprised, unable to move. "Brandon," she said as she slowly started moving closer to him. "What are you doing here?"

Brandon looked down at Sammy and smiled. "Well I thought I might make a surprise visit and come see you guys. Sammy told me about some awesome books he had, so I thought I might check them out."

Sammy smiled when he looked at his mom. "We were reading Tom Sawyer!"

Kelly's eyes never left Brandon's face. "That's great, sweetie. But it's past your bedtime. Why don't you tell Uncle Brandon good night and run upstairs to bed. I'll be up there in a minute to tuck you in."

Sammy hugged Brandon's waist. "Good night!" he yelled as he ran up the stairs.

Neither Brandon nor Kelly really knew what to say. "I'm going to go tuck him in and check on Silver. I'll be right back. Do you need anything? Something to eat or drink? I think I've got some beer in the fridge and there's some wine. Help yourself."

********************

Kelly came back downstairs a few minutes later and found Brandon in the kitchen, opening up a bottle of red wine. Brandon handed Kelly a glass as he poured himself one. "I'm sorry to have surprised you like this Kel. I should have called."

Kelly took a sip of wine. "No, are you kidding me? It's great to see you. I'm glad to see you up and walking around. How are you feeling?"

"I'm taking it slow. Physical therapy has been tough," he replied as he looked down at his leg.

Kelly looked at Brandon as he sat down on the barstool beside her. "Listen, Brandon. I'm sorry I left so suddenly."

"Kel, you don't have to apologize," he began.

"No, I want to," she said interrupting him. "I got scared. Being without you for the past 10 years has been really difficult for me. I tried to make other relationships work, but they always left me thinking about you. It was really difficult to be around Steve and Brenda because they would always tell me how happy you were in D.C and you always had someone in your life. But when I heard you were in that accident, I was afraid I would lose you forever and that's why I had to come see you. I knew I was going to have to leave eventually because my life is here. I just couldn't bear another goodbye. And to see you with Sammy- it just made me realize how much my son is missing by not having his father around."

Kelly looked down at her wine glass. "Since you mentioned Sam, why didn't you tell me about the paternity test?"

Kelly didn't even look up. "I didn't want to hurt any more people. I've kept quiet about this for so long already."

Brandon lifted Kelly's chin up with his fingertips so she would have to look at him. "Have you gotten the results back yet?"

Kelly shook her head. "I expect them this week."

Brandon sighed. "I wish you would of told me."

"I wish I would of told you too Brandon," she said as she reached out for his hand. He held her hand momentarily, before taking another sip of wine and grabbing his crutches. "So what does it take to get a tour of this place?"

Kelly smiled as she got up from her stool and showed Brandon the house. The two sat on the front porch for a couple hours, filling each other in on what had been happening in their lives the past 10 years. It was nearly midnight when Brandon announced he needed to get back to Brenda's. "My sister will be pissed if I come to L.A. and not spend any time with her."

They both stood up and faced each other. "I'm glad you came out here Brandon. Seeing you this time, it's just a lot less…."

"Stressful?" he said, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah. But when you go back…"

"Let's not think about that right now," he said, as he pulled Kelly closer to him. The two stared into each other's eyes, their lips just inches from each other but no one making the next move. It took what seemed like eternity, but their lips finally found each other. The two kissed passionately as Kelly wrapped her arms around Brandon's neck and her fingers combed through his hair. Brandon's arms made their way around Kelly's waist as he pulled her closer to him, feeling his way down.

Suddenly the porch door swung open and Kelly and Brandon broke apart as Silver stood in the doorway. Brandon almost lost his balance as he hadn't put that much weight on his leg in a couple months and Kelly had to grab his waist so he wouldn't fall. "Oops, sorry guys," she said only slightly embarrassed. "Didn't see you making out on the porch." Silver smiled at the two adults.

"That's okay, Silver. I was just leaving." Brandon turned and gave Kelly another kiss on the lips. "See you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," Kelly responded.

Silver and Kelly watched as Brandon got into the car and drove away. "That was some nice lip action," Silver said teasingly to her big sister.

Kelly smirked as she put her arm around her sister. "Shut up and get in the house."


	20. Chapter 20

Silver walks into the Peach Pit, eyeing Brandon and Nat who are talking at the counter. "Hey Nat, Brandon."

"Hey, Silver," Nat responds. "Your usual?"

"Yes, please."

Nat walks away and Brandon takes a seat next to Silver. She looks at Brandon out of the corner of her eye. "So…. saw ya swapping spit with my sister last night.….. Nice…."

Brandon looked down at the counter smiling and shaking his head.

"Looks like I'm going to have to watch out around the house. I don't want to walk in on anything I'll regret seeing." Silver smirked. "But seriously, Brandon. What are your intentions with my sister?"

Brandon looked up at Silver. "Excuse me?"

"C'mon Brandon. You guys have been through this, what a thousand times? Is this time going to be different? Cause, I'm telling you. I can't see Kelly getting hurt again. I've seen it before and I don't want to see it again. And with everything that she's got going on… Sammy, my mom, work, the house, dealing with me…"

Brandon interrupted her. "Silver, I'm not going to hurt Kelly. I love her. Sammy's a great kid. And God knows having you around will make my life so much more entertaining," he teased her.

Silver smiled. "So you sticking around?"

"Well, I don't know yet. After all, I've only swapped spit with your sister." They both laughed. "You know, Silver, I know you've had a hard childhood. And now with your mom being sick and all, I just want you to know that there are people around that love you and care for you and are going to be there for you."

Silver gave a small smile and hugged Brandon. "Thank you."

Kelly walked in on the love fest and saw her sister and Brandon at the counter. "What did I miss?" she asked, putting her arm around Brandon and giving him a kiss.

"I was just telling Brandon that I was going to beat him up if he left town again."

"Silver," Kelly hesitated, looking at Brandon. _After all, Kelly knew that Brandon was only there for a visit. They hadn't discussed him staying._

Silver grabbed her strawberry milkshake. "Gotta go. We're working on a news article about the mystery meat they sell in the cafeteria."

"Nice," Brandon said sarcastically.

*****************************

Later that evening, Kelly and Brandon arrive back at Kelly's home. Sammy's already in bed and the nanny leaves, with Brandon and Kelly sitting at the kitchen counter.

"I'm glad we got to go to dinner alone. Brenda wasn't mad?"

"No, I spent the whole day with her and Abby. She'll be fine."

Kelly stands up and walks behind Brandon, wrapping her arms around him and scratching his back. "How are you feeling? You look tired."

"Well, to tell you the truth, my legs been bothering me a bit."

"Why don't you go sit on the couch and put your leg up? Maybe we should ice it."

"That might not be a bad idea." Brandon got his crutches and made his way to the living room. Kelly got some ice for his leg.

"I'm going to go check the mail. I'll be right back."

Kelly is gone several minutes and Brandon gets worried. He stands up and goes to the front door as Kelly walks up to the front porch. She stares at an envelope in front of her.

"Kel…what's wrong?"

Kelly looks up at Brandon, holding the envelope up for him to see. "It's the results to the paternity test."

**Short, yes I know. You can tell me I'm mean again. I did it completely on purpose…. mostly because I haven't decided who I want the father to be. If Dylan is the father, he doesn't want to go away, but I think Brandon would be a father figure to Sam if he and Kelly stayed together. If Brandon is the father, Dylan already said he would fight for Sam, and it leaves Brandon with missing 5 years of his son's life. Either way, I think both Brandon and Dylan would step up to the plate. **


	21. Chapter 21

_Okay, so I decided to put my other story on the back burner this week. I've had a lot of reviews for my last chapter, so I decided to not leave you guys hanging for a week. You are welcome. I haven't really thought this through, so I'm just going with my instincts._

Kelly walked up the porch steps and stood in front of Brandon. She stared at him, holding the envelope to her son's future in her hands. She was scared to open it, but knew she had to do it. Brandon leaned his crutches against the railing and put his hand on Kelly's arm.

"Kel, you've got to open it."

Kelly looked into his eyes as tears welled up in her own eyes. "I don't know if I can."

"Babe, whatever those test results say, I'm here for you. I'm here for Sam."

Kelly looked down at the envelope, her tears falling on the paper.

Brandon watched Kelly for a moment. "Kelly. I know we've talked around this subject for a while now and haven't faced it head on. I need to know the truth. Could Sammy be my son?"

Kelly turned away from Brandon. _It had been more than five years ago. Kelly was attending Columbia University, obtaining a master's degree in child psychology. She was hanging out in the city when she ran into Brandon in Central Park. They spent the afternoon together, riding the Carousel, walking the grounds and taking a carriage ride. It had been the perfect day- a day that neither of them wanted to end. And it didn't end there. They spent the perfect evening together curled up in each other's arms. The problem was, Brandon lived in another city. And he left the next morning before he even had the chance to say goodbye- off to Europe to follow a news story. The next week, Kelly went to visit her friends back in California, where she ran into no other but Dylan McKay. _

"Kel?" Brandon asked. "Did you hear me?"

Kelly turned away from Brandon, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yeah I heard you." Kelly sighed and turned towards Brandon. "Yes, Brandon. I do think Sammy could be your son."

Brandon put his arm around Kelly. "Then open the envelope."

Kelly looked down at the envelope and tore it open slowly, being careful not to rip any pages. She studied the front page for a couple minutes, as tears rolled down her eyes. Brandon slowly took Kelly's hands, turning the pages towards him. As he glanced at the pages, he slowly took Kelly in his arms as she began to weep.

_There was a 0.000% chance that Dylan McKay was the father of Samuel Taylor. Which meant, according to Kelly, that Brandon was the father of Sammy. _Brandon held Kelly in his arms for what seemed like forever. He knew he was going to have to ask for a paternity test to ensure he was Sammy's father. But he really didn't care. He was willing to be there for this woman that he held in his arms and that child that was sleeping upstairs in his room.

Brandon kissed Kelly on the head and stroked her hair. "Don't worry, babe. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

**********************************

Brenda got out of the shower and put her pajamas on. She wasn't sure if she should wait for Brandon to come back. She knew he was spending time with Kelly; and even though she was a little jealous, she was excited that her brother was finally happy. As Brenda dried her hair, she heard the doorbell ring.

_That had better not be Brandon, _she sighed. _He should know better than to ring the doorbell this late and wake his niece. _Brenda walked to the front door and opened it, not expecting the man that stood in front of her.

"Dylan, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Dylan grabbed for Brenda and held her in his arms as he broke down, weeping.

"Dylan, what's the matter?" she asked, concerned.

Dylan looked at Brenda. "He's not my son."

_Okay, you guys won. It was pretty unanimous that everyone wanted Brandon to be the father. Next up- Brandon and Dylan deal with the paternity results. _


	22. Chapter 22

Brenda held onto Dylan as long as he needed. He finally broke free, tears streaming down his face.

"Dylan, are you sure?"

Dylan took the letter out of his pocket and unfolded it, handing it to Brenda. "I got it in the mail this morning. Brenda, I know I haven't always been there for him, but I do love him. What am I supposed to do now? What do I tell him?"

Brenda looked down at the letter, unsure of what to say next. "I don't know what to tell you Dylan, except to love him. Just love him." She looked at Dylan's face, which was pleading for answers. She was afraid to ask the question, but thought she might know the answer. "Did Kelly tell you who the father might be?"

Dylan shook his head. "She said that she knew. But I didn't want to ask." Dylan clutched Brenda's arms again, holding on tight, and never wanting to let go. Brenda closed her eyes as she embraced him, giving him all the time that he needed and knowing in her heart that her best friend's child was no longer her ex-boyfriend's son, but her nephew.

***********************************************************************************

Brandon stood on the front porch with Kelly as she squeezed him tight, unable to let go. _She held in her arms the father of her son, the love of her life. A part of her was so excited- Sammy would finally have a father that would be there for him. Another part of her was scared- what was she going to tell Sammy? How was Dylan going to react? _

Kelly and Brandon stood there in silence, before Brandon loosened his grip and cupped Kelly's face in his hands, staring into her blue eyes that were wet with tears. Brandon kissed Kelly gently on the lips. Kelly closed her eyes, wanting so much to enjoy the moment. But her mind was going in a thousand different directions.

Kelly broke apart quickly. "Brandon, my god, your leg. We've got to get you sitting down."

Brandon wasn't sure how to respond, but did know that he was in a lot pain, and decided to give in. Kelly sat Brandon on the couch and put an ice pack on his leg. She sat down on the edge of the couch, but Brandon grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him. Kelly was reluctant for a second, but couldn't help but feel reassured by Brandon. She wrapped her arms around Brandon, laying her head on his chest. Brandon cuddled up next to her, gently stroking her hair. After a few minutes, the couple was asleep. It had been a difficult night for them, and they were pretty sure it wasn't going to get easier in the next few days. And while they really didn't know what to say to each other quite yet, they were pretty sure they knew that destiny was calling.

**************************************************

It was one thirty in the morning and Kelly and Brandon were still asleep in each other's arms on the couch. They had changed positions and were both lying down, Kelly still resting her head on Brandon's chest. Sammy walks out into the living room, rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy?" he calls, walking over to the couple, unaware that the man in front of him was his father.

Brandon slowly opens his eyes. "Hey Sam," he whispers. Brandon knows he's looking at his son, but is unsure how Sammy will react when he hears the news. He's only five years old, after all. "Can't sleep?"

Sammy shakes his head.

"Hold on a second, buddy. Let me get your mom to bed, okay?" Brandon unwraps Kelly's arms and slowly stands up. He gently picks Kelly up and walks her to the bedroom, being careful not to wake her, but secretly crying out in pain due to his leg. After getting Kelly settled in bed, he goes back to the living room, finding Sammy already asleep on the couch where he had just left him. Instead of taking Sammy back to his own bedroom, Brandon picks Sam up and carries him to the master bedroom, laying him next to his mother. Brandon stares at his child and the mother of his child, sleeping peacefully next to each other. Brandon reaches down and kisses them both, before crawling into bed next to Kelly and holding her tightly, unsure of what the following day would bring.

**There's a lot of mixed feelings going on- fear, anger, joy, anxiety. And how's Sammy going to react? That might be the biggest question of all. Thank you for reading everyone and thank you for the reviews! Your comments are all welcome- I'm trying to make everyone happy! Your reviews do influence the storyline! **


	23. Chapter 23

Kelly woke up early and slipped out of bed, trying not to wake Brandon and Sammy who were still sleeping peacefully. Kelly jumped in the shower and just stood there as the hot water pelted her skin. _She needed to get out of the house. She needed some time alone to think. _Kelly quickly dried off and got dressed, hastily leaving the house with nothing but her coffee cup and keys.

**********************************************

Brandon woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He barely opened his eyes as he looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 7:30am. He rolled over to find that he was alone in the bed and he stretched, not knowing if he wanted to face the day. The doorbell rang again and this time Sammy came running into the room.

"Uncle Brandon, someone's at the door!" Sammy told Brandon as he peered over the side of the bed.

Brandon slowly sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Where's your mom, buddy?"

"I don't know," the blond haired boy replied.

Brandon got out of bed and pulled his shirt over his head. "I'm coming!" he yelled, as the doorbell rang again. Brandon hurried to the door as well as he could and opened it, expecting to probably find that Silver had locked herself out of the house again. Instead, his sister stood in front of him.

"Brenda, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" he asked, as Brenda invited herself in, handing Brandon his niece.

"Where's Kelly?" Brenda asked, not knowing if Brandon knew the results of the paternity.

"I don't know, Bren," Brandon started to tell her, as Sammy came running into the room, pulling a still half-asleep Silver by the hand.

"Aunt Brenda!" Sammy yelled, running over to Brenda and give her a hug.

"Hey, Sam," she said, pulling him into a tight hug. "Morning, Silver."

"Is it morning?" she said sarcastically, lying down on the couch. "Where's Kel?" she asked.

"We don't really know," Brandon replied.

"Her car's not in the driveway," Brenda told them, looking at the concerned look on Brandon's face. "Everything okay?"

"Silver, do me a favor and take Sammy and Abby upstairs for a while, okay?" Brandon told her as he handed over the baby. Brenda looked at Brandon and realized that Brandon knew the truth about Sammy's paternity.

When Silver had left the room with the kids, Brenda turned to look at Brandon.

"You're Sammy's dad, aren't you?" she asked.

"Brenda, what are you doing over here so early in the morning?" he questioned her. "And how do you know about Sammy's paternity?"

"Because Dylan showed up on my doorstep last night."

Brandon turned around and sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hands and taking a deep breath. "How did he take it?"

"Not well. He's devastated." Brenda looked at her brother. "How are you taking it?"

Brandon stood up and began pacing the room. "I don't know Bren. I haven't had time to think about it," he said stumbling over his words. "I'm ecstatic to be Sammy's father. He's a great kid! And I love Kelly. This is what we have always wanted! And I'm scared to death. I'm afraid I'm not going to know what to do. I'm scared that he's not going to accept me as his father. And who knows how Dylan will react!"

Brenda went over and hugged her brother. "Congratulations, brother. You're going to do just fine," she told him, rubbing his back.

Brandon let go of his sister. "Where's Dylan? I need to talk to him."

"Brandon, give him some time. Let me handle him. He needs to let this all sink in a bit. He wanted to be alone this morning- he went surfing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm probably the last person he wants to see right now."

"He doesn't know you're the father, Brandon."

"He doesn't?"

Brenda shook her head. "Kelly never told him. Where is Kelly, by the way?"

"I have no idea. She must have snuck out early. That's not like her to leave like that."

Brandon and Brenda walked into the kitchen and found Kelly's cell phone still lying on the counter. "Brandon, I think you need to go find her."

"I think you're right. Watch Sam for me?"

"Sure," she replied, as Brandon grabbed his crutches and went out the door.

**************************************************

Kelly sat in the lifeguard chair, watching the sun come up. It had been rough the past 5 years. _She had gone through her pregnancy and first year of Sammy's life with Dylan coming in and out of her life. In the past few years, he was around even less and Kelly had finally come to the conclusion that she was going to have to raise her son without a father. She had worked hard making a stable and happy home environment for Sammy and she even took in her sister to raise. And now, Brandon Walsh was back in her life. He had always been there for her, through the good times and the bad._ Kelly let out a huge sigh of relief. _It was going to be alright. It was finally going to be alright. _

Kelly closed her eyes and leaned her head back, taking in the salt air. "I thought I'd find you down here."

Kelly opened her eyes and saw Dylan McKay standing in front of her.

**So I thought I'd let the adults talk this out first before I got to Sammy finding out about his dad. Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews please! **


	24. Chapter 24

"Dylan, what are you doing here?" Kelly asked as she sat up straight in the chair. "I thought you were leaving the country."

Dylan laid his surfboard in the sand and sat down, "I wanted to wait around for the test results."

Kelly watched as Dylan played in the sand with his foot. "Dylan, I'm sorry."

Dylan looked up at Kelly. "Of course you're sorry. Now your son doesn't have a father," he replied, trying to be sarcastic and pretend like he doesn't care.

"That's not fair, Dylan. And he does have a father- a very good father," she replied, trying to defend herself.

"So who is this mystery man?" Dylan asks. "He'd better be prepared and have a lot of money, cause we both know- you're expensive."

Kelly looked down into her lap, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

Dylan stood up and walked over to Kelly. He wasn't going to give in to her sweet girl act. He had lost a son in the last 24 hours. "So who is it? Do I know him? Cause I know you weren't seeing anyone when Sammy was conceived."

Kelly looked up into Dylan's eyes. "Including yourself."

Dylan turned and walked away, facing the ocean. He stood there for several minutes, not saying a word. Kelly jumped down from the lifeguard stand and stood next to Dylan, not saying a word. After several minutes she replied, "It's Brandon."

Dylan turned to look at Kelly. "What did you say?"

Kelly didn't want to look at him. "Brandon is Sammy's father."

Dylan didn't have a reaction at first- then he snickered. "Well, I guess you got what you wanted. The perfect guy. The perfect baby. You can live your perfect dream now." Dylan began to walk away from Kelly, but she followed him.

"Dylan, wait."

"What do you want, Kelly?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"I want you to still be a part of his life, Dylan. He loves you."

Dylan turned away. "I don't know if I can do that."

"Why not?"

"It's different now."

"Why? Because you're not his father? Dylan, you're still important to Sammy. That's not going to change!"

"But Brandon…."

"Brandon is his father. And Brandon is one of your best friends. He's not going to hinder your relationship with Sam. Give him a chance!"

Dylan and Kelly stood on the beach staring at each other, both with tears streaming down their faces. Dylan turned away first, directing his attention elsewhere. Kelly flinched as an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Brandon," she said softly.

"Sorry to interrupt. Thought I might find you down here."

Kelly looked down, playing in the sand with her foot and trying to hide the tears streaming down her face.

Brandon looked up at Dylan. "Dylan, look I know how you must feel."

"You have no clue how I feel."

The two men stared each other down.

"You're right, I don't," he said, backing down.

"I've got to go." Dylan picked up his surfboard and started down the beach. Brandon looked at Kelly, tears pouring out of her eyes. "I've got to go talk to him," Brandon responded, kissing Kelly on the cheek. He wanted to stay with Kelly and comfort her, but knew he had to go speak Dylan first.

**Short talk between D/K. That's all I can think of today. I'll have another chapter out by Thursday when I go out of town. Hopefully Brandon and Kelly will have a chance to chat. It's hard to believe they haven't even gotten the chance to be intimate since they got back together. I may be able to work that into a chapter. Enjoy! Please review, even though it's a short chapter. I still need input! Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

Brandon followed Dylan down the beach as best he could. It was difficult enough to have your leg in a cast, but to try to use crutches in the sand was almost impossible. Dylan turned around to look at Brandon when he saw how much he was struggling. Dylan saw Kelly in the distance, watching the two men, but Dylan was pretty sure he was out of earshot.

"C'mon man. Sit down before you hurt yourself." Brandon obliged, as Dylan laid his surfboard in the sand for Brandon to sit on. Dylan sat several feet from Brandon, but close enough that they could hear each other over the roar of the waves. There was silence for several minutes before Brandon spoke up.

"Listen, bro. I want to say I'm sorry."

"What can you be sorry for, Brandon? You didn't do anything wrong," Dylan said looking at Brandon.

"I'm sorry you feel like you've lost a son. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Yeah, well Brandon. It's not your fault. This is all Kelly's doing."

Brandon looked over at Dylan. "She didn't mean it, bro. She honestly thought all this time that you were Sammy's father. You've got to cut her some slack."

"Is that what you're going to do? Really Brandon? You've lost 5 years with your kid. You can't get that back."

Brandon looked over the ocean and sighed. "I know. And I hate it. But I'm lucky he's got a great mother and an Uncle Dylan that's taken great care of him." Brandon looked over at Dylan, hopeful to get a smile out of him.

Dylan relaxed a little and took a deep breath. "It's going to take some time. But I guess I'm happy it's you that's his father, rather than some other asshole," Dylan replied halfheartedly. "You've got a great son, Brandon."

"Thanks, man."

"Though I hate to admit it, come to think of it- he acts a lot like you."

Brandon laughed. "It's a good thing he looks like his mother."

"A very good thing."

The two men watched the waves come in for several more minutes. "So what are you going to tell him?"

"I have no clue."

"Have you talked to Kelly about it?"

"No. We really haven't' talked at all since she got the results last night. She's been pretty upset."

"You need to talk to her Brandon. I'll be around if you guys need me. But Sam has a right to know."

"Yeah. Thanks bro," Brandon replied, as Dylan helped him up.

"Hey, so you know where you're sister is?"

"Well, when I left the house, she was over at Kelly's with the baby, Sam and Silver."

"Ok, man. I'm gonna go."

"Dylan, everything okay between you and Bren?"

"Yeah, Brandon, everything's fine."

The two men parted ways, and Brandon made his way down the beach to find the mother of his child.

******************************************

Brandon found Kelly back in the lifeguard chair. It had been her sanctuary for as long as he could remember; whether she was writing in her journal or just watching the people go by. He slowly made his way to her, a concerned look on his face.

"I was worried about you, you know. You left the house without telling anyone where you were going."

"I needed some time alone, Brandon," Kelly responded, looking up at the sky, tears still in her eyes.

Brandon walked over to Kelly and grabbed her hand. "May I sit down?"

Kelly nodded, tears rolling down her face. Brandon used his upper body strength to pull himself up in to the lifeguard chair. He wrapped his arms around Kelly, trying to comfort her and kissed her head. Kelly leaned her head back against Brandon's. She never wanted the moment to end. Brandon had helped Kelly through so much, and this time was no different.

"I want to move back, Kel."

Kelly turned in her seat, looking into Brandon's eyes. "Brandon, I don't want to you to feel obligated to do anything."

Brandon leaned down, kissing Kelly gently. "I don't feel obligated at all. This is what I want. I want you, Kelly. I want Sam."

Kelly smiled at Brandon as she leaned into him again. Brandon felt his pocket vibrate and he took his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the text, put it back in his shorts and smiled.

"What did it say?" Kelly asked.

Brandon looked down at Kelly and smiled. "Silver is going to take Sammy to the beach club for the day."

"Oh really, Mr. Walsh," Kelly said as she slowly sat up straight in the chair. "How about you take me home then?"

"I'd be honored," he replied as he took her hand and she jumped down from the chair, helping Brandon to the car.

**So I'm hoping the conversation between Brandon and Dylan wasn't too short for you all. I didn't want him too mad at Brandon cause I want Dylan to help Sammy through this transition. **

**I'm hoping this story is not becoming too predictable. If you guys have any suggestions, please let me know. Have a good weekend!**


	26. Chapter 26

Brandon and Kelly arrived home to an empty house. They had arrived in separate cars, and once they got into the house, neither one knew what to say to each other. They both had ideas running through their heads as they drove back to Kelly's. _How do I make this easier on Sammy…. Does Brandon really want to come back to Beverly Hills or does he feel like he has to….How do I ask her for a paternity test….How do I make up for the last four years…._

Brandon and Kelly stare at each other awkwardly in the kitchen. Neither one knows if they should make the first move, but both of them want to. They both want answers, but are afraid to ask the questions. "Brandon Kelly," they both say simultaneously. Brandon stopped, "Ladies first."

Kelly sat on the barstool next to Brandon and stared into his light blue eyes. She could tell his eyes were just searching for answers, and she wanted to give them to him. "Listen, Brandon. I could tell you a million times how sorry I am, but it wouldn't be enough."

"Kel…"

"No, wait. Please. I need to say this. When I found out I was pregnant, I was both ecstatic and scared. I wanted this baby so much, but I was still afraid to lose it. I wanted so badly to call you, but I couldn't. It was just easier to call on Dylan cause there were less emotions involved. I had already lost a baby with you. I couldn't do it again. After that weekend in New York, I thought that was the end of you and me. You had your life in D.C. and I had my life in California. But as the pregnancy progressed and I realized that the baby could make it, there was no going back. Dylan was supportive in his own way, and I really didn't know whose baby it was. So I stuck with it. I'm really sorry Brandon."

Brandon took a deep breath. He knew this was going to be hard. "And now how do you feel? Knowing that I'm the father and not Dylan?"

Kelly wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "To be honest, I'm scared. Dylan hasn't always been there for Sammy, but he's all he knows. And he loves him. But I also know that in such a short time, Sammy has begun to adore you. And I'm so excited. Sammy is very lucky to have you as a father, Brandon."

Brandon reached over and cupped Kelly's face, as she reached up and held his hands. Brandon kissed Kelly gently, and when Kelly opened her eyes she saw Brandon staring back at her with a small smile on his face.

Kelly couldn't wait any longer. She aggressively pulled Brandon towards her as the two passionately kissed each other. Brandon slightly opened his mouth, allowing Kelly to slide her tongue into his mouth. The two made their way into Kelly's bedroom, bumping into furniture along the way. Once inside, Kelly unbuttoned Brandon's pants as he quickly slipped her sundress off. The couple fell onto the bed as Kelly climbed on top of Brandon. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me Brandon. I'm so grateful you're the father of my son."

Brandon reached around Kelly's head and pulled her closer to him, kissing her passionately. "I love you, Kel."

Kelly looked deep into his eyes. "I love you more."

The words "not possible" barely escaped his lips as the couple began making love to each other.

******************************************

Dylan made his way to the Beverly Hills Beach Club and leaned his surfboard against the white fence and she rinsed himself off under the shower.

"Daddy!" he heard a small voice shout.

Dylan watched as Sammy came running towards him, with Silver in tow.

"Hey, Buddy! What are you doing here?"

"I was swimming with Silver! And I went swam underwater all by myself!" Sammy said proudly.

"That's great. Can you show me?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah!" Sammy made his way back to the pool with Dylan and Silver following close behind him.

"So what happened this morning? Seemed like I needed to get out of the house with Sammy. Kelly was nowhere to be found. Brandon seemed upset. And Brenda showed up out of nowhere."

"Brenda came by your house?"

"Yeah. She was talking with Brandon while I watched Sam and Abby. It seemed serious."

"There's a lot you don't know, Silver. It's complicated."

"With my sister, it's always complicated. So tell me. What's the secret? Is Sammy like Brandon's son or something?" she asked sarcastically.

Dylan stopped in his tracks and looked at Silver. "What makes you think that?"

"Well everyone has been acting strange lately. And since I saw Sammy and Brandon together, it seems plausible," she shrugged.

Dylan watched as Sammy cannonballed into the pool. "Well, you're right, Silver. Brandon is Sammy's father." Dylan walked away and jumped into the pool with Sammy before Silver had a chance to respond. Silver watched Dylan and Sammy play, not knowing how she should react to the news.

**Next up- BK/BD action and Sammy finds out who his father really is. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy! **


	27. Chapter 27

Later in the afternoon Dylan pulls up into Brenda's driveway and takes his surfboard out of the car. As he goes around back and starts washing the board off with a hose, Brenda comes outside.

"Hey you. I've been trying to call you all day."

"Yeah I was going to call you, but I saw Sammy and Silver at the beach club. I've been playing in the pool with Sam all afternoon."

"You have?" she asks nervously.

Dylan looks Brenda in the eyes. "Yes I have." Dylan takes the hose and lets the water run over his head. Brenda watches, trying to act nonchalantly, as the water runs down his bare chest.

Dylan looks down at his own chest, realizing what she was just watching. "Something the matter, Bren?" he says jokingly.

"No," she says trying to play her embarrassment off. "I just didn't know how you'd react when you saw Sammy- now knowing that he's Brandon's."

Dylan walks over to her and stands in front of her. "I'm not going to say it was easy," he says seriously. "But I talked to Brandon and Kelly. I told Brandon I'm glad it was he and not someone else. And as for Sam, I still care for him- just like I always did. I think Brandon will be a good father. They have a lot of the same traits."

Brenda smiles up at Dylan. "Sounds like you're making peace with it."

"Yeah, I think I am," he says smiling. "So how does it feel to have a nephew?"

"Feels great. I'm really happy for Brandon."

"Your parents are going to be ecstatic," he says, wiping himself off with a towel.

"Yeah they are. So, you coming inside? I was about to make dinner. Abby should be up from her nap soon."

"Yeah, let me clean up first."

"Okay."

Brenda turns around to walk into the house. "Bren?" Brenda turns around as Dylan grabs her by the waist, bringing her closer to him as he tenderly kisses her lips.

Brenda was both surprised and excited. "And what was that for?" she asked, smiling.

"Nothing," he replied, smiling back at her. "I just was thinking about that all day." He turns around and starts to finish cleaning his board off. Brenda shakes her head, not able to take the grin off her face as she walks back into the house.

* * *

Brandon and Kelly laid in the bed together where they had spent the majority of the day. Kelly thought back to the events of the day. _The morning had not started out well. She didn't know how anyone was going to react to the news. She was scared that Brandon wouldn't want anything to do with her or Sammy. She was afraid of how Dylan would react. She felt more at ease now as she lay in the bed next to the man she loved. All of her thoughts and feelings she had been keeping inside of her about Brandon were now out in the open. For the first time she felt like Sammy was going to have the family he dreamed of, with both a mom and a dad. _Kelly lifted her head and kissed Brandon lightly on the neck.

He had been dozing, as the house had been quiet and he felt so peaceful. He slightly lifted his head, looking down at Kelly. "You okay? You've been kinda quiet?"

"I've been quiet? How would you know- you've been sleeping!" she said teasing him.

"Have not," he said grimacing.

Kelly grabbed a pillow from behind her head and tried to playfully hit him, but he grabbed it from her. Kelly giggled, as Brandon threw the pillow on the floor and pulled Kelly up towards him, locking lips with her. The two began passionately kissing each other as they heard car doors slamming outside. The aura in the room quickly turned serious, as the two broke apart.

"They're home," Kelly said, as the sound of footsteps were heard in the house. Kelly quickly stood up and put some clothes on as she heard Sammy calling for her in the hallway. She reached the door just as Sammy was turning the doorknob.

"Hey baby, how was the beach club?" she asked, walking through the door. Just as she closed it behind her so Brandon could have some privacy and get dressed, she gave him a wink and mouthed _I love you._

* * *

Brandon joined Kelly, Sammy and Silver in the living room a few minutes later.

"Hey Uncle Brandon!" Sammy exclaimed as he saw Brandon enter the room. "Where have you been?"

"Just taking a nap, buddy," he replied as he sat down on the couch next to Sam.

"You don't need a nap, silly! You're a big boy!"

"Oh, trust me, Sam. Sometimes big boys need a nap," he said jokingly, winking back at Kelly.

Silver noticed the wink and screwed up her face. "Okay, eew. On that note, I'm going to my room. I did not need to hear that." She smiled back at Brandon and Kelly as she left the room.

"Sammy can we talk to you for a minute?"

"About what mom? I want to watch Spongebob."

"Later, baby. Brandon and I need to tell you something."

Sammy crawled up onto Kelly's lap. She put her arms around her son as Brandon moved closer to them. It took a moment for Kelly to get the words out.

"Uncle Brandon is my daddy?" Sammy asked with a confused look on his face. "But I already have a daddy."

"Yes, I know, Sammy. We thought Dylan was your daddy, but he's not. You remember when I told you that babies come from mommies and daddies that love each other a whole lot?"

"Yeah. They love each other and their love makes a baby that grows inside a mommy's tummy."

"That's right, baby."

Sammy looked back at Kelly and smiled. "You loved each other so much and you made me?"

"We sure did. The best present I ever got."

"And what about my daddy Dylan?"

Brandon spoke up now. "Well, you're lucky because you have an Uncle Dylan now."

Sammy smiled. "Yeah!"

"Do you have any questions, sweetie?" Kelly asked.

Sammy's face got serious. "When is my daddy Brandon going to go back to Washington?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Sam. I'm going to stay here with you and your mom."

"Really?" he asked as his face lit up.

Kelly brushed her hands through Sammy's blond hair. "Yes, sweetie, really.

Sammy turned around and gave his mom a hug, before turning to Brandon. "I love my daddy Brandon."

Brandon gave Sammy a big smile. "I love you too champ," he said as he took the small boy in his arms, hugging his son for what felt like the first time.

**Okay, so what did you all think? I gave you a little BD action, a little BK action, and Sammy finally got the news. I know it might have seemed a little too positive and drama-free, but I'll be mixing it up a bit. Nothing can go perfectly all the time. Please review and let me know where you want me to go from here. **


	28. Chapter 28

A few days later Kelly woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. She rolled over and reached her arm out, hoping to find Brandon, but the space next to her was empty. She could hear Sammy giggle in the kitchen as Brandon talked about creating characters in the pancakes he was making. Kelly laid on her side and smiled, trying to listen in on the conversation. _It had only been a couple days, but Brandon and Sammy were bonding quickly and she had never seen that little boy so happy in his life. _Kelly smiled as the voices became muffled and quiet. She quickly shut her eyes as the bedroom door opened, as she didn't want to ruin any surprise.

Sammy walked over to the side of the bed and stood next to his mom's head. Kelly could feel Sammy breathing next to her as he tried to be so quiet and Kelly tried to hold in her smile. Brandon watched as Kelly squirmed and Sammy bent his head down, giving his mom a kiss.

"Time to wake up mommy," he whispered.

Kelly opened her eyes, grabbing Sammy by the waist and bringing him up into the bed. Kelly looked at the tray of food that Brandon was holding, complete with flowers.

"Wow, you boys have been busy this morning."

"I helped Daddy stir the batter and told him when to flip the pancakes so they wouldn't burn," Sammy said proudly.

"They look delicious. Thank you both," she said sweetly, looking up at Brandon.

Brandon sat down on the edge of the bed. "You didn't see our card."

Kelly picked up the card that was hidden under the plate. _We love you_ was written on the outside of the card with a big read heart colored in crayon. Kelly smiled as she opened the card and saw the outline of Brandon's hand on one side and Sammy's hand on the other. Tears welled up in Kelly's eyes as she ruffled Sammy's hair and grabbed hold of Brandon's hand, squeezing it gently. "Thank you boys. I love it."

Sammy jumped down from the bed and started to leave the bedroom. "Wait a second, Sam. Aren't you going to help me eat this?"

Sammy turned to look at his mom. "No, I already ate. I'm going to go start packing." He turned and ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Kelly looked quizzically at Brandon. "Packing for what?"

Brandon lifted Kelly's hand, giving it a small peck. "That's another surprise."

Kelly began sitting up in bed. "Brandon, what did you do?"

"Well I thought we would take a trip….as a family."

"What did you have in mind, Mr. Walsh?" Kelly asked playfully.

Brandon leaned in closer to Kelly. "How about somewhere warm and tropical?"

Kelly leaned forward so her face was inches from Brandon's. "Such as….."

"Well I know if didn't end well the last time, but how about a trip to Hawaii? My parents are going there before the holidays. I thought it would be a good time for them to spend some time with their grandson and get to know him."

Kelly's face beamed. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Really?" Brandon asked, his lips lingering in front of Kelly's, just aching to be kissed.

"Really," she said, giving him a small peck on the lips. Brandon went in for more, but Kelly reached her fingers to his lips, stopping him. "Thank you," she told him seriously.

Brandon tilted his head. "For what?"

"For coming back into my life."

Kelly gently pulled Brandon's arms, bringing him closer to her as she leaned back on the bed. Brandon pulled Kelly's hips towards him, causing her to lie flat on the bed as he lay on top of her. The two began feverishly kissing each other. Brandon's hands began to explore Kelly's body, but he stopped short as his hands began making their way up under Kelly's top.

Kelly lifted her head, looking up at Brandon. "What's wrong?"

Brandon looked at Kelly. "Sam might walk in on us."

Kelly playfully squeezed Brandon's butt. "Well then, we'd better hurry up."

Brandon quickly jumped off the bed as Kelly watched him.

"Where are you going?" She watched as he locked the bedroom door and made his way back to the bed, resuming where he had left off.

Brandon brushed the hair away from Kelly's face. "I don't want to hurry up. I want to take all the time in the world."

**This was a filler chapter. Nothing exciting happening, but hopefully some of you enjoyed some sweet moments. Next up- it's vacation time! Please review! Sorry, I know it's been a while since I updated this story. **


	29. Chapter 29

A week later Kelly sat on the floor in her closet, going through her suitcase. The plane was scheduled to take off in less than three hours and Kelly still was not ready. As she sorted through her clothing, she heard a familiar voice.

"Kel?"

Kelly turned around. "I'm in here!"

Brenda rounded the corner and couldn't help but giggle as she saw her friend amongst all the clothing scattered on the floor. "Need help?"

Kelly looked down at the clothing around her. "I just don't know what to take."

Brenda sat down beside her friend. "Kelly, relax. I'm sure what you have is just great. Besides, if it was up to my brother, you'd be packing a bikini and nothing else."

Kelly smiled a little. "Very funny. But we're going to see your parents. I don't think that would be proper attire for dinner."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But it would be funny to see my dad's face." Brenda smiled.

"Yeah, it would," she responded. " So where's your precious one?"

"In the living room with Dylan and Brandon. She's checking out Brandon's leg without the cast. It's about time."

"Yeah, I'm glad he got it off before the trip. It would be hard to take a long walk on the beach. And it's not very comfortable having that huge cast lying on top of my legs at night. "

Brenda made a face as Kelly finished zipping her bags.

"I wish you guys were going with us."

"Me too. But I think it will be good for Jim and Cindy to spend some time with their new grandson and no other distractions."

The girls continued to chat while Kelly getting ready and pretty soon Brandon, Kelly and Sammy were ready to head off to Hawaii. Kelly gave Silver a hug and Brenda and Dylan promised to check in on her until Kelly got back in town.

* * *

Later that evening, they arrived at the resort and were at the front desk when they heard Brandon's mother calling. "Brandon! Kelly!"

The couple turned around seeing both of Brandon's parents walking toward them. Jim and Cindy stopped short of the couple, as they watched Kelly hold their sleeping grandson in her arms. Jim and Cindy embraced the couple, both stopping to stroke Sammy's hair as they gave him kisses on the cheek. It had only been a couple months since Brandon's accident when they had first met Sammy. But at that time they didn't know he was their grandson and they had been waiting for what seemed like forever to become grandparents. Even though that moment had finally come, they couldn't bear to wake him.

* * *

Kelly was fast asleep in Brandon's arms when she felt a tickle on her nose. She slowly opened her eyes to a bright-eyed boy staring back at her, inches from her face. The sun shined through the windows behind him, bringing out the natural highlights in his blond hair. "Mommy, it's morning. Are we at the beach?"

Kelly slowly rolled to her back, being careful not to wake Brandon who was still softly snoring besides her. "Yeah, baby, we're at the beach. Be quiet though, daddy's still sleeping," she told him as she rubbed her eyes. Kelly gently lifted Brandon's arm that was wrapped around her as she crawled out of bed.

She went to brush her teeth and put her robe on before walking out on the balcony with Sammy. They sat in the lounge chairs watching the people on the beach as Sammy talked a mile a minute. He was so excited to be on vacation and to be meeting his grandparents for the first time. Kelly laid her head back on the lounge chair and closed her eyes, starting to soak up the warm sunlight.

A few minutes later, she felt a pair of soft lips kiss her lightly on the cheek, and then below the ear. Kelly opened her eyes. "Good morning."

"Good morning, beautiful. Sleep well?" Brandon asked as he handed Kelly a cup of coffee.

She took a long sip. "Very well."

Brandon turned his attention to Sammy. "Hey Sam. There are two people waiting inside to meet you. "

Sammy got excited. "My grandma and grandpa?"

"You bet, bud. Go see them."

Sammy ran to the glass door and opened it, running inside. Brandon helped Kelly up and the couple walked back into the hotel room, just as Sammy was approaching Jim and Cindy, running into their arms.

Sammy wrapped his arms around Cindy Walsh's neck as she picked him up and held him tightly. Kelly's eyes started to water as she watched her son talk to his grandparents. She felt Brandon's hand gently rub her back as he gives her a squeeze. She turns to look at him, giving him a loving smile as she leans in for a kiss.

**Sorry I've had major writer block on this story. I have a feeling it's going to continue until I can figure out where I want this story to go. I may start some new stories I have in my head until the creativity kicks in. Please review if you want me to continue this story!**


	30. Chapter 30

Kelly laid in the lounge chair poolside and watched as Sammy played in the pool with some kids he had met. Cindy Walsh walked over to Kelly and sat down beside her. "He's quite a swimmer, Kelly."

Kelly sat up and pulled up her sunglasses onto her head. "He's always been attracted to the water. And he's not afraid to try anything," she chuckled. "He's got this tiny surfboard. You should see him. He can get up. Dylan used to take him out in the ocean all the time when he was a baby." She stopped at that comment, wishing she hadn't said anything."

Cindy looked at Kelly. "Speaking of Dylan, how is he doing?"

Kelly didn't know exactly what to say. "He's doing okay, I guess. I haven't talked to him much since we got the results back. Brandon's seen him a few times. And he's been staying with Bren…."

"What?"

Kelly looked down at the ground. "Sorry, I shouldn't of said anything."

"Dylan is staying with Brenda? Are they back together?"

Kelly shook her head. "I don't know, Mrs. Walsh. I haven't really asked. I think they're taking things slow. For Abby's sake."

"But the way he acted with you and Sammy…..I wouldn't want it to happen again."

"It wasn't all his fault. He shouldn't take all the blame. I…."

"Hello, Ladies." They were interrupted as Brandon and his father arrived and Brandon grabbed Kelly's hand, pulling Kelly towards the beach. He turned to Sammy in the pool. "Sam, your mom and I are going to go take a walk on the beach. Listen to your grandparents."

"Okay dad!" he yelled before diving under the water.

* * *

Brandon and Kelly walked hand in hand out by the pool deck. It was almost midnight and Brandon's parents had agreed to let Sammy stay in their room for the night. There weren't' many words exchanged. There didn't need to be. The beach was lit by the full moon in the sky, the water sparkling in the moonlight. It was low tide and the waves could be heard crashing on the shore. When Kelly got to the sand, she took off her sandals, like she always did before. Brandon smiled to himself- she loved to feel the sand between her toes. Brandon and Kelly walked over to a cabana, sitting next to each other on the chaise lounge. They watched as a ghost crab scampered across the ground.

"My god, Brandon, it's so beautiful here. So quiet and so peaceful."

Brandon nodded.

"Couldn't you just stay in this moment forever?" she asked him, still looking out at the water.

He shook his head. "No." He hesitated for a moment. "But I could remember this moment forever."

Kelly saw Brandon move out of the corner of her eye and when she turned her head to look at him, he was down on one knee with a small velvet box in his hand. Brandon opened the box to show the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Brandon, what are you doing?" She immediately felt the tears well up in her eyes.

Brandon looked Kelly in her eyes, but was afraid of her answer, and quickly looked down at the sand. "Trying to fix all of the mistakes I've made so many times before. Kelly, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to build on our family and have the most incredible experiences with our children. I never want to live another day without you. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife? I promise to love you and cherish you and…"

"Shut up Brandon."

"What?" he replied, almost sounding hurt, but then he looked up and he saw Kelly's eyes.

Tears were streaming down her face and she held Brandon's face in her hands. "Yes. I want you to be my husband." Brandon smiled. "Forever."

Brandon took the ring out of the box and placed it on Kelly's finger. Brandon and Kelly embraced each other, not ever wanting to let go. The moon continued to glow as the couple stood out on the beach, ready to begin their future together as a married couple.

**So what do you guys think? Too cheesy? Sorry it has been like a month since I've updated this story. I just didn't know if I wanted to continue with the storyline. I may keep it a couple more chapters before I end it. You may be happy to know that I have started to write a new story. I already have the chapters planned out, so I shouldn't have any writer's block. It is not going to be a happy-go-lucky story all the way through. It is going to be very different from the other stories I have written. I don't want to give the entire storyline away, but I will tell you this. It is a BK story (I write what I know and I know this couple better than the other ones). BD will have some involvement. It is set in the future, at least 10 years from now. There is going to be a lot of tragedy and grief. But I'm hoping you all will enjoy it in the end. Hopefully I will have the first chapter up this weekend, but I'm not promising anything. I want to get a chapter of A Weekend Abroad up before I post the new story. **


End file.
